No Amor e Na Guerra
by Anninha Malfoy
Summary: Gina está em seu quinto ano na escola de Hogwarts, nada vai bem, não tem amigos, o garoto que ela gosta não lhe dá atenção, seu irmão está sempre envolvido com coisas das quais ela não pode participar, é quando durante uma detenção, ela conhec
1. As detenções

Cap. 1-As detenções  
  
O sol entrava pela janela quando Gina Weasley acordou. Como sempre fazia se levantou e foi até a janela de seu quarto olhar o lago e pensar no que estaria Harry Potter fazendo nesse momento. "Nossa como eu sou boba acho bom eu parar de pensar nisso ou vou acabar enlouquecendo!!!" pensou Gina indo tomar seu banho e se arrumar.  
Ao chegar no salão principal aonde seu irmão, Hermione e Harry tomavam café, o assunto repentinamente foi interrompido!!! "Como sempre" pensou ela, mas já estava ali e não iria sair por uma coisa tão rotineira como essa.  
- E então gente vocês vão para Hogsmeade esse final de semana?  
- Vamos, não é meninos?_ falou Hermione  
- É claro! _ respondeu Rony  
- Eu estava precisando fazer umas compras!!! Meu estoque de Snap  
Explosivo acabou será q eu podia ir com vocês?  
- As suas amigas não vão não Gina?_ perguntou Rony meio constrangido!!!  
Gina abaixou a cabeça sabendo que eles iriam para mais uma aventura e ela seria dispensada novamente!!! Ela já estava em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim ainda era tratada como uma criança por seus "amigos". Porquê? Porquê? Era a pergunta que ela mais se fazia porque não podia fazer parte daquele grupo? Será que era tão feia e idiota assim? Mas resolveu responder:  
- Minhas amigas não vão poder ir porque se você não percebeu Rony eu não tenho amigos em Hogwarts! Isso aqui é um horror para mim eu sou sempre excluída de tudo ou será que você ainda não percebeu que eu estou sempre sozinha nesse castelo!!! Eu realmente queria do fundo do meu coração sair daqui, mas papai e mamãe não deixam!!! Agora com licença que eu estou atrasada para minha aula de Poções e pode deixar que eu não vou incomodar vocês em Hogsmade!!! Eu fico aqui mesmo no castelo!!! Sozinha como sempre!!!  
- Rony eu acho que você pegou meio pesado com ela...- falou Hermione baixinho enquanto observava Gina sair decidida pelo portão principal!!  
- Mas ela não podia ir com a gente a gente tem que armar o plano nesse final de semana!!! Não é Harry? Harry? HARRY...- gritou Rony  
- Ahn o que foi? Vocês estavam falando comigo?_ falou Harry q tinha andado distraído com a mesa comunal da Corvinal. "Como ela é linda" pensou ele voltando seu olhar para Cho de novo. "Pena que ela não saiba q eu existo!!"  
- Não acredito que você não tenha ouvido uma palavra do que eu disse!!! Esquece vamos embora porquê agora a gente tem Feitiços com o Flitwick e ele não vai gostar que cheguemos atrasados!  
Enquanto isso Gina descia o caminho até as masmorras chorando, não sabia nem a menos a razão de seu choro talvez pelo fato de não ser querida nem por seu irmão, ou pelo fato de não ter amigas ou então... Ou então porque ela notara o olhar de Harry enquanto ela falava com certeza não estava ali, ele olhava para a mesa da Corvinal, para Cho Chang! Porque ela não podia ser bonita como ela? Ser querida e popular como ela? Ter a atenção de Harry? Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao perceber que tinha chegado na sala de Poções e atrasada o que com certeza significaria uma detenção...  
- Ora, Ora Srta Weasley vejo que está atrasada mais uma vez... Acho que deve ter aprendido isso com seu irmão e o Sr Potter, já que eles acham que estão acima da regras... _ falou Snape com seu ar arrogante de sempre.  
- Desculpa senhor, mas meu irmão e o Harry não são isso que o senhor diz eles não se acham acima das regras...  
- O quê? Como ousa me responder? Menos 50 pontos da Grifinória por me responder e vai ficar de detenção para aprender que seus amiguinhos não são o que realmente parecem! Depois da aula venha falar comigo para combinarmos sua detenção agora sente-se em sua cadeira e fique calada até o fim da aula.  
Gina fez menção de responder, mas achou melhor não afinal não adiantaria nada e ela ainda pegaria uma detenção maior. Vermelha de raiva ela jogou sua coisas em cima da mesa e começou a cortar os besouros para a aula.  
- Você diz que isso é uma poção do sono? Será que a Srta não sabe ler? No quadro está escrito que a poção deveria ter a cor azul turquesa e não verde água! Menos 50 pontos para Grifinória, e eu quero uma redação de 2 metros sobre os efeitos da poção do sono nas pessoas, para a próxima aula. Ouviu Srta Weasley?  
Com a raiva Gina se esquecera de colocar a pele de ararambóia picada na poção e por isso perdera mais pontos. Saindo das masmorras, e indo em direção a Torre da Grifinória ela pensava: "Que belo dia menos 100 pontos da Grifinória e uma semana limpando troféus!!!". Distraída com seus pensamentos nem reparou quando esbarrou em Draco Malfoy e sem querer acabara derrubando o garoto.  
- Maldita Weasley você viu o que fez me derrubou você não olha por onde anda sua tola?  
- Vá para o inferno Malfoy eu quero que você e sua família nojenta se explodam!  
- Repete o que você falou da minha família se tem coragem._ Agora Draco a olhava com seus olhos ameaçadores.  
- O que? Que são um bando de nojentos seguidores de Você-sabe-quem?  
- Ora sua... _ ele falou apontando sua varinha para Gina, quando foram interrompidos pela profa Minerva Mc Gonagall:  
- Sr Malfoy, Srta Weasley será que vocês poderiam me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?  
- Profa ele me xingou eu respondi e agora ele apontou a varinha pra me atacar!  
- Não profa ela me derrubou e xingou minha família!  
- Eu não quero saber quem xingou quem xingou quem os dois estão de detenção durante uma semana! Vocês dois vão ter a limpar todas as salas do terceiro andar sem magia e menos 20 pontos de cada casa!  
- Mas profa...- falaram os dois juntos  
- Nem mais nem meio mais estão de detenção e acabou!  
- Mas profa eu já estou de detenção semana que vem!  
- Então vão cumprir daqui a duas semanas! Agora já ara seus dormitórios!  
"Maldita Weasley ela me paga como se atreve a xingar a minha família e me fazer ficar de detenção que garota idiota!" Do outro lado do castelo, Gina subia as escadas, louca de raiva, estava com tanta raiva que até esqueceu-se de jantar.  
"Mas amanhã é outro dia e talvez seja melhor do que hoje!" pensou Gina de novo, sua raiva agora passando uma vez que estava deitada quentinha em sua cama. 


	2. O gesto de gentileza

Cap. 2- O gesto de gentileza  
  
Duas semanas se passaram desde o dia em que levaram a detenção, Gina entrou no salão principal para jantar pensando que aquela seria sua última hora livre longe de Draco Malfoy. Como ela odiava aquele garoto e agora teria que cumprir uma semana de detenção perto dele! Isso estava sendo horrível para ela, mas o que não era horrível em sua vida?  
- Gina eu soube da sua detenção com o Malfoy se aquele desgraçado lhe fizer alguma coisa você me fala tá? Eu cuido dele pessoalmente!- falou Harry.  
A vontade da garota nesse momento foi de dizer: - Nossa você reparou em mim? Mas achou que ele não merecia que ela descontasse toda sua raiva nele afinal ele só estava querendo ajudar por isso murmurou:  
- Obrigada Harry pode deixar que eu lhe falo!  
E saiu em direção ao terceiro andar Draco já se encontrava lá com os braços cruzados e o pé encostado na parede, olhando como sempre com seu olhar frio em direção à garota.  
- A profa Mc Gonagall ainda não chegou?  
- Por acaso você está vendo ela aqui? Então ela não chegou!  
Gina lançou-lhe um olhar de profundo desprezo e foi para o outro lado da parede onde ficou encostada esperando alguém aparecer. Aparentemente 5 minutos depois Filch apareceu.  
- Eu vim a pedido da profa Minerva, explicar a vocês a tarefa, por mim eu prendia vocês no calabouço, mas Dumbledore é contra esse tipo de tortura, bom é melhor pra mim porque não terei que limpar o terceiro andar durante uma semana, vamos vou lhes mostrar as 3 salas que vocês terão que limpar hoje.  
Os garotos tentaram de tudo para escapar do castigo, porém as salas foram trancadas por feitiço e só poderiam ser destrancadas caso eles terminassem de limpar a sala.  
- Tudo isso por sua culpa Weasley...  
- É...Fui eu que apontei a varinha pra mim não é Malfoy?  
Nessa hora a menina retirou a capa de Hogwarts ficando só de camiseta, e a saia do colégio, deixando assim à mostra sua silhueta perfeita.  
"Até que ela tem um corpo legal, e esses peitos..." pensou Malfoy que olhava pra Gina meio que surpreso.  
A menina estava ajoelhada no chão, com uma escova na mão limpando a sala, os seus cabelos lisos caíam por sua face e sua camiseta deixava à mostra seu belo colo. Ninguém havia percebido, mas a Gina, pequena e desajeitada, tinha agora se transformado numa mulher, seu corpo estava cheio de curvas e seu rosto parecia de uma moça. Ela realmente estava muito bonita.  
Quando finalmente terminaram de limpar a sala Gina estava exausta e foi só encostar cabeça no travesseiro para adormecer. Os dias que se passaram não foram muito melhores que o primeiro, porém no último dia uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu, Gina parou um pouco e abriu na janela para tomar ar, foi então que viu uma coisa que a fez ficar sem ar, Harry e Cho estavam sentados na beira da Floresta Proibida e de repente começaram a se beijar e ficaram assim por no mínimo uns 10 minutos, Gina tentou correr para fora da sala, mas se lembrou q ela estava trancada, só lhe restou então sentar no chão e cair em prantos.  
Ao ver aquela reação pela parte de Gina Draco pensou em se aproveitar para humilhá-la ainda mais, porém movido sabe-se lá pelo que Draco teve uma reação que ninguém esperaria dele.  
- Tome pegue isso, e pare de chorar como um bebê!- disse Draco que apesar de dizer palavras duras disse-as num tom mais suave do que o normal, estendendo assim um lenço com as iniciais DM gravadas.  
Gina olhou incrédula para Draco por um instante, mas logo pegou o lenço aceitando sua "gentileza", "Será que ele não era tão mal assim quanto eu pensava?".  
- Obrigada!- disse Gina secando suas lágrimas com o lenço.  
- Agora vamos terminar de arrumar essa sala antes que amanheça!!!  
E assim terminaram de arrumar a sala e foram cada um para seu dormitório Gina ainda segurando o lenço de Draco. 


	3. Songfic

Cap. 3- Songfic  
Ao entrar no dormitório Gina olhou para sua mão q ainda segurava o lenço e levou-o ao rosto cheirando-o "Nossa que perfume bom!", "Ora porque eu estou fazendo isso ele é um Malfoy, não tem sentimentos, deve ter tido no máximo pena por eu ter sido tão idiota ou então não agüentava mais me ouvir chorar! Vou lavar o lenço e entregá-lo assim não vou ficar devendo nada para aquele estúpido!!!  
Porém não conseguiu dormir, aquele beijo entre Harry e Cho não saía de sua cabeça; virou de bruços e começou a chorar pensando em como gostaria de ser ela, e de tanto chorar acabou dormindo.  
  
It's over and done, but the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging your bed trough  
Instead of me tonight  
  
Porque? Porque ele não podia gostar dela?  
  
And where are you now? Now there I need you  
Tears on my pillow, wherever you go, go  
I'll cry me a river, that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart  
  
Ela que sempre tinha lhe dedicado tanto amor, sempre acabava chorando em seu travesseiro.  
  
In the words of a broken heart is just emotion  
That's taken me over  
Caught up in a sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back come home to me darling  
  
Agora seu coração estava partido ela não queria saber de mais nada de mais ninguém, só de seguir sua vida como conseguisse.  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me  
tight?  
Don't you there's nobody left in this world to kiss good night?  
Good night, Good night  
  
Mas será que ninguém via o quanto ela se sentia sozinha? O quanto ela era infeliz?  
  
I'm there at your side, I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
  
Mas mesmo assim ela continuaria ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo que ele tinha outra pessoa em mente mesmo sabendo que ele nunca ia amá-la o que ela queria era vê-lo feliz. 


	4. A tentativa

Capítulo 4- A tentativa  
  
No dia seguinte ela se levantou bem cedo e dobrou o lenço lavado e passado de Draco (não queria dar motivos para ele lhe encher o saco) e desceu com calma as escadas que levavam até o dormitório da Grifinória, passando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Porém no caminho para o salão principal ela parou ao perceber uma voz conhecida.  
  
- Malfoy você é um idiota, como pode pensar que eu deixaria barato o que você me fez? Aonde já se viu? Dar em cima da namorada dos outros! E tem sorte por eu só ter lhe deixado esse cortezinho, porque poderia ter sido bem pior!  
  
- Acho que sua massa encefálica foi toda para os músculos do braço, idiota! E você, seu babaca?! Eu já disse que eu só estava conversando com ela!!! Vá para o inferno!  
  
- Eu só não te mato agora porque pode aparecer alguém, mas na primeira oportunidade você me paga...  
  
Gina não pode deixar de se preocupar ao ouvir isso, será que Draco estava muito machucado? Só havia um jeito de saber.  
  
Deixando que os outros garotos afastassem ela aproximou-se.  
  
- Malfoy? Você está bem? Nossa você está com um corte enorme na sua mão, espera, me deixe ajudá-lo!_falando isso ela tirou o lenço do bolso e começou a secar o sangue das mãos de Draco, enrolando assim o lenço em sua mão de forma a estancar o sangue.  
  
Draco se espantou, "Porque ela está sendo tão gentil comigo eu sempre trato ela mal e quando eu me machuco ela aparece e me ajudar? Nossa ninguém nunca se preocupou desse jeito comigo!".  
  
Os cabelos de Gina caíam por seu rosto deixando-o encoberto, o que podia ser considerado sorte, pois ela estava bastante vermelha.  
  
Ao mesmo tempo na cabeça de Draco veio uma voz que disse "Espera porque eu estou deixando que ela me toque? Ela é um Weasley, ela é suja, nojenta, não, eu não posso deixá-la fazer isso!"  
  
- Solte-me, Weasley nojenta, o que é isso, arranjando um pretexto pra me tocar, é? Eu não preciso da sua ajuda saia daqui!!!  
  
- Eu estava tentando ajudar, mas se quer continuar machucado tudo bem eu não me importo!_ falou ela pegando em seguida seus livros e descendo ao salão comunal, aonde se sentou afastada dos demais já que não queria ver Harry pelo menos durante um tempo. Porque ele tinha se deixado levar? O que tinha aquela garota para que pudesse deixá-lo baixar suas armas durante um tempo? Eram perguntas que não paravam de passar pela cabeça de Draco, ele baixou o olhar e encontrou um laço de fita vermelho, com o qual Gina prendia seu cabelo, pegou-o e guardou no bolso das vestes tomando assim o rumo da enfermaria.  
  
Durante à tarde, quase todos iriam para Hogsmade, mas Gina estava decidida a ficar em Hogwarts, já que não tinha companhia para um passeio como aquele. Resolveu ir para o jardim aonde poderia se sentar na beira do lago e escrever o que ela sentia que era o que ela sempre fazia quando se sentia triste, sentando encostada em uma árvore começou a escrever:  
  
- Nossa para quem eu escrevo? Eu não tenho ninguém assim pra escrever!!!! Ta, vou escrever pra um amigo imaginário!!!  
  
O que ela não tinha visto é que na mesma árvore, somente do lado oposto, Draco também estava sentado e podia ouvir sua voz, prestando atenção a cada verbalização de seus pensamentos e até mesmo demais sons, compreendendo a direção do vento, ficou-se ali a planejar onde poderia usar dos fatos narrados para irritá-la qualquer que fosse o dia.  
  
Querida July,  
  
Eu sei que você não existe, mas como não tenho amigos a única solução é falar com você que será minha amiga daqui para frente! Espero que sejamos boas amigas!  
  
Nossa eu não sei o que deu em mim para gritar com Rony daquele jeito afinal ele é meu irmão e merece um pouco de privacidade, longe de mim essa garota estúpida, mas eu só queria que eles me aceitassem como eu sou, independente de tudo!!!  
  
Cara, eu to muito triste, eu tive que ver Harry e Cho se beijando ontem e não pude fazer nada! Mas afinal do que eu estou falando? O que eu iria fazer? Bom se eu não posso ser feliz que ao menos a pessoa que eu amo seja! Mesmo que seja longe de mim afinal todo mundo fica longe de mim! Mas o que eu mais achei estranho não foi o fato de ele Ter beijado Cho, porque eu sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, foi o fato de que quando eu comecei a chorar Draco que estava na mesma sala ofereceu o lenço dele para que eu pudesse secar as minhas lágrimas e apesar do olhar dele ser frio, o tom de voz dele foi na medida do possível gentil! Eu realmente não esperava isso dele!  
  
Porém... Hoje um cara lhe machucou, cortou a mão dele eu ouvi e resolvi ajudá-lo não sei porque July, afinal ele é um Malfoy, mas mesmo assim fui ajudá-lo, peguei a mão dele e enrolei o seu lenço nela, no início ele pareceu deixar, mas depois ele começou a me xingar e eu vi que tudo era como antes!!! Sorte que ele não viu meu rosto porque eu realmente fiquei morrendo de vergonha! E eu que pensei que ele tinha sentimentos, que ele não era de todo tão mal assim, que talvez ele só não tivesse carinho das pessoas, e que por isso não soubesse amar!!!  
  
Aqui estou eu sendo idiota de novo, porque eu sempre tenho que ver o lado bom das pessoas não importa o quanto elas pisem em mim? Caramba, eu só queria ser aceita!! Mas vejo que não sou, talvez eu não venha a te escrever de novo, porque eu perdi a minha vontade de viver, não tenho mais razão!!! Acho melhor, eu acabar logo com isso, com essa coisa que eu chamo de vida! Mas você não se importa mesmo, afinal você não existe, na verdade ninguém se importa! Talvez quando derem pela minha falta, já não estarei aqui nesse mundo aonde nunca serei aceita! Mas tenho certeza de que só me encontraram uma semana depois já que não se importam comigo mesmo...  
  
Adeus July,  
  
você apesar de tudo me ouviu! A primeira pessoa que fez isso! Que ironia, não?  
  
E então levantou pegou sua varinha, queimando a carta, levantou e saiu, caminhando com um rumo já programado em mente...  
  
"Eu realmente não sabia como essa garota se sentia, como ela consegue ser tão doce?"_ pensava Draco, mas, ao mesmo tempo vinha em sua mente: "Ela é uma Weasley, é podre, eu não posso me deixar amolecer por essa garota!".  
  
"Mas ela vai se matar eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, ela pode ser desprezível, mas eu vou me sentir culpado se não salvá-la! Droga, porque ela me faz sentir pena?". Pensando nisso Draco saiu correndo indo procurar Gina para impedi-la de fazer tal loucura. Ela já estava no alto da torre de astronomia quando ele a encontrou. Em pé em cima do parapeito, ela ia se jogar quando...  
  
- Weasley não faça isso!!_ falou Draco num tom preocupado na voz  
  
- Porque não deveria? Ninguém se importa!_ Gina respondeu se surpreendendo com o tom de Draco e com o fato de ele estar ali tentando impedi-la de se matar!  
  
- Ora porque mais? Você vai sujar o chão com restos de Weasley! Hahaha...  
  
Draco deu uma gargalhada.  
  
- É parece que todos vão pensar nisso!! É justamente essa a razão de me matar! E eu que pensei que você estava preocupado, pffff... até parece!!!  
  
- Não é por isso, foi apenas uma brincadeira, eu realmente estou preocupado, não faça isso, não vale a pena!  
  
- E porquê não vale a pena? E além do mais, você nem sabe o como eu me sinto, pra dizer que não vale a pena!  
  
- Sei como você se sente sim! Porque... Ora porque... Porque eu também me sinto assim, e essa é a verdade! Ou você acha que Crabbe e Goyle são meus amigos? Até parece! E fora eles, duas amebas crescidas, as outras pessoas me odeiam!!! Aliás, até meus pais !  
  
- Nossa, eu nunca tinha te visto assim!  
  
- Eu sei, ninguém nunca viu!!! Agora saia daí porque eu não vou deixar você se jogar, nem que seja a força!!!  
  
- Eu vou sair agora, mas quando você não estiver olhando eu me jogo!! - falou Gina saindo do parapeito e ficando perto de Malfoy.  
  
- Então eu vou grudar em você 24 horas por dia!!!  
  
- Não, você não vai._ disse em desafio.  
  
Para que aquele foi um julgo momento em que ninguém poderia sequer imaginar os dois puseram-se a rir, juntos. Recompondo-se falaram ambos:  
  
- Mas não pense que eu vou ser seu amigo por causa disso!  
  
- Até parece que eu quero que um Malfoy seja meu amigo! pffff...!  
  
- Eu só vou te seguir para impedi-la de fazer uma besteira!  
  
- Mas me diga como você sabia que eu estava aqui?  
  
- Eu não sabia, vi você aqui em cima e pensei que você tinha potencial para o ato._ jogou algumas palavras. O que poderia dizer, que estava sentado no lado oposto a ela, na arvore, próximo ao lago, e que ficou sensibilizado com os palavras sonorizadas. Que tolice...  
  
- Ah tá!!! Eu vou dormir!!! Vou mesmo pode deixar, por hoje eu não vou tentar me matar novamente!_ acrescentou ela ao ver a expressão de desconfiança no rosto do garoto.  
  
- Então tá bom, se cuida Weasley...  
  
- Pode deixar...  
  
Assim os dois foram para seus dormitórios. Ambos pensando no que tinha acontecido? Estaria surgindo uma nova amizade? Ainda não... Os dois ainda pensavam no que tinham aprendido com suas famílias, na sua rivalidade! Enfim ainda não gostavam um do outro, não o suficiente para serem amigos!  
  
N/A: Gente... eu to muito feliz! Hoje eu recebi a minha primeira review! Na verdade foi isso que me motivou a postar esse capítulo mais cedo!!! Eu tava meio deprimida achando que minha fic era uma droga e que ninguém queria ler! Esse capítulo na verdade foi dedicado à você Carol Malfoy Potter, brigado por Ter me mandado esse review!!! E pode Ter certeza que assim que o 3v voltar ao ar eu vou ler sua songfic! Aliás minha fic tá lá tb! Gente por favor mandem reviews pq vcs não sabem o quanto é importante pra mim! Bjinhus, Anninha Malfoy. PS.: Luks brigada por me ouvir na net, vc já deve estar de sako cheio!!! Rs... 


	5. A nova amizade

Cap. 5-A nova amizade No seguinte enquanto todos almoçavam no salão principal Dumbledore resolveu fazer um anúncio: - Atenção! agora que todos já estão satisfeitos é hora de fazer um anúncio: Primeiramente eu quero parabenizar a casa da Grifinória pela sua brilhante atuação no último jogo!_ a casa da Grifinória explodiu em palmas._ E em segundo lugar eu gostaria de avisá-los que esse ano nós teremos um baile de inverno no final do ano, quem quiser fazer parte pode se inscrever com a profa Minerva Mc Gonagall para passar o Natal aqui. Mas aviso-vos que o baile é somente para alunos do quarto ano para cima, a não ser é claro que seu par seja mais novo! Bom acho que é só! Aos que vão, Feliz Natal e aos que ficam que aproveitem bem sua estadia aqui! Obrigada.  
Assim que Dumbledore terminou de falar o tumulto foi geral de pessoas falando como iriam no baile, e quem pensavam em convidar. Gina que sabia que não teria par resolveu ir para o dormitório fazer os seus deveres de férias. Porém no meio do caminho olhou pela janela e viu Draco sentado na mesma árvore que ela havia estado no dia anterior.  
- Malfoy? O que eu você está fazendo aqui?  
- Ora pastando você não está vendo?  
- Não precisa ser tão grosso! Bom se não quer minha ajuda eu vou embora!!!  
- Não espere eu não quero que vá, estava só brincando!!! É que...  
- O que houve?  
- Você vai falar pros seus irmãos e seu pai é melhor eu não falar! - Você por acaso já viu o meu relacionamento com eles? É óbvio que eu não vou falar! Afinal você me salvou ontem eu lhe devo uma. - OK então!!! Você deve imaginar que o meu pai é, ou melhor era um comensal da morte?  
- Era porque ele largou? - Não o Lorde das Trevas matou ele!!! E é por isso que eu estou aqui eu acabei de receber essa coruja me avisando da morte dele.  
- Nossa eu sinto muito! - Não sinta. Eu não senti!!! Na verdade eu mal falava com meu pai! Ele estava sempre ocupado com alguma coisa.  
- Que horror! - É a verdade meus pais sempre ignoraram minha existência!!! E é por isso que eu sou tão estúpido como você diz! Para prová-los que eu sou tão forte quanto eles, assim eles podem se orgulhar. - Mas você não precisa ser assim!!! Nem todas as pessoas são como você pensa! - Como você consegue ser assim? As pessoas são horríveis com você!!! Elas sempre te magoam e você continua defendendo elas!!! Eu mesmo sempre te humilhei e agora você está aqui tentando me animar!!! Você ainda confia em mim! Eu não mereço toda essa preocupação! - Eu só acho que todas as pessoas não são de todo boas ou más!!! Todo mundo tem seu lado bom e ruim nós só devemos entendê-las! Você por exemplo está me mostrando que valeu a pena ter confiado em você!!! Você não é mau você só é sozinho e tenta agradar seus pais! Eu realmente te odiava mas eu não te odeio mais, você me ajudou a perceber que eu não deveria fazer uma besteira apenas por me importar com o que as pessoas pensam de mim! - Eu não consigo ser como você se uma pessoa me faz mal eu tenho que me vingar não adianta!!! Mas, eu sei que você não deve aceitar mesmo, mas você quer ser minha amiga? Me ajudar a mudar isso em mim? Afinal agora que meu pai morreu eu não tenho mais que agradar a ninguém. - Nossa eu tenho que confessar que essa proposta me pegou de surpresa!  
- Então você não aceita né?_ falou Draco se levantando_ sabia! - Eu não disse isso! É claro que eu aceito! Mas em troca você vai ter que me ensinar como não confiar tanto nas pessoas e ser fria com elas de vez em quando!!! Afinal eu vivo me magoando com isso!!  
O menino abriu um sorriso:  
- É claro!!!  
Gina então se aproximou e beijou o rosto de Draco antes de começar andar em direção ao castelo, depois de alguns passos ela parou e disse:  
- Tchau Draco!!  
- Tchau Gina!  
E assim começou uma bela amizade.... 


	6. O convite

Cap. 6- O convite  
Assim que chegou no seu dormitório, Gina começou a pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo e em como sua vida tinha mudado em tão pouco tempo. De certa forma ela estava mais feliz desde que tinha começado a falar com Draco ele realmente estava sendo muito gentil com ela e agora ela já não se importava com o que sua família poderia achar já que ela tinha visto o outro lado do garoto, ela tinha percebido que ele não era mau apenas queria agradar seus pais assim como ela Gina Weasley também queria. E agora ela tinha um amigo, o seu primeiro amigo, a única pessoa até hoje que tinha compreendido os seus sentimentos.  
Enquanto isso Draco deitado em sua cama pensava em como aquela garota tinha alterado a sua vida, porque agora ele não se sentia mais sozinho, e ele sabia que existia pelo menos uma pessoa no mundo que confiava nele, uma pessoa que sabia que ele não era mau, uma pessoa em quem ele podia confiar, uma pessoa que gostava dele mesmo não importa o que acontecesse.  
No dia seguinte Draco e Gina tomaram café e foram se encontrar no jardim aonde começaram a conversar:  
- E então Draco com quem você vai ao baile? Com uma daquelas garotas sonserinas com cara de buldogue?_ falou Gina enquanto atirava pedaços de torrada para a lula gigante  
- Eu não tinha pensado nisso depois de tudo que aconteceu eu não tive tempo de pensar em mais nada!  
- hum...  
- E você Gina vai com alguém?  
A garota nem teve tempo de responder em um instante Harry e Rony estavam gritando com Draco: - Ele está te incomodando Gina? Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso como eu te falei!_ disse Harry  
- Ela é minha irmã seu idiota!! Sai de perto dela ou eu te mato!  
- Rony não!  
- Peraí Gina eu sei o que é melhor pra você!  
- Cala Boca Weasley eu não estava fazendo nada com ela! - E nós realmente acreditamos na sua palavra não é Malfoy?_ retrucou Harry  
O clima começou a esquentar e os garotos estavam quase começando uma briga quando....  
- CALA A BOCA!!!! QUE DROGA VOCÊS DOIS!!!! EU NÃO SOU MAIS UMA CRIANÇA EU SEI MUITO BEM ME DEFENDER E ELE NÃO ESTAVA ME FAZENDO NADA!!!  
Rony que ainda segurava a gola da camisa de Draco, olhou para Gina assustado e perguntou:  
- Ele não estava mesmo te fazendo nada Gina? Mas mesmo assim ele é um Malfoy e você não sabe se defender dele!!!  
- Rony você não sabe o que é melhor pra mim há muito tempo! Aliás você não me conhece mais há muito tempo!!! Você está sempre ocupado demais com seus amigos para prestar atenção em mim!!! A única pessoa que me conhece no momento é o Draco ele sim é meu amigo!!! Era ele que estava comigo no momento mais difícil da minha vida!!!  
- ORA ELE NÀO É SEU AMIGO ELE É UM MALFOY!!! ESPERE SÓ ATÉ O PAPAI SABER DISSO!!! VOCÊ É UMA ESTÚPIDA GINA VC É MUITO INGÊNUA ELE SÓ ESTÁ TE USANDO!!!  
- VOCÊ É UM ANIMAL!!! _ e saiu correndo chorando em direção ao castelo.  
- O QUE DEU NA SUA CABEÇA WEASLEY VOCÊ MAGOOU ELA!!! GINA... GINA.... VOLTE AQUI!!!_ e Draco saiu correndo atrás dela...  
- Desde quando ele se importa se eu magoei alguém? E desde quando ele sai correndo atrás da minha irmã eu vou atrás dele...  
- Não, não vá Rony, ele estava certo apesar de eu odiar dizer isso! Você pegou pesado com a Gina!!! E talvez... _ ele parou ao olhar a cara de ódio para Rony mas resolveu continuar_ talvez ele não estivesse fazendo mau à ela, e eu acho que pelo que ela falou ele foi mais legal com ela do que a gente tem sido!!!  
- Eu não aceito Harry!  
- Aceite porque essa é a verdade!_ E assim ele conseguiu acalmar Rony  
Enquanto isso no castelo Gina subira de novo até a Torre de Astronomia, e Draco seguira ela até lá.  
- Não se jogue Gina eu me importo com você!!!  
- Pode deixar não vou me jogar eu vim aqui só para pensar.  
E a garota começou a chorar olhando em direção ao céu que agora já estava rubro com o pôr do sol.  
- Não chore Gina eu não gosto de te ver chorando! Você sabe disso!!! - Mas eu não consigo! Ele sempre acha que sabe o que é melhor pra mim será que ele não vê que eu não sou mais uma criança? Que eu cresci? E além do mais eu ninguém me nota, você acredita que ninguém me chamou pra ir ao baile??? Acho que eu não vou! Pra ir sozinha é melhor não ir! Porque eu tenho que ser tão feia? - Você não é feia Gina! E além do mais eu também não vou com ninguém vamos fazer o seguinte? Como amigo eu estou te chamando pra ir comigo ao baile! Aceita meu pedido? - Claro! Sr cavalheiro eu aceito a sua companhia!!!_ nesse momento a garota deu um abraço em Draco e disse: - Muito Obrigada Draco você está sendo o melhor amigo que um pessoa pode ter!!! te adoro!!!  
- Eu também Gina eu também!!! E assim os dois desceram da Torre abraçados e foram cada um para seu dormitório. 


	7. O Baile

N/A: Aqui está o capítulo tão aguardado!!! Rs.... E como eu prometi eu vou dedicar esse capítulo à Carol Malfoy. Brigada pelas reviews!!! Isso ajuda muito a minha vontade de escrever!!! Bjinhus pra todos!!!  
  
Cap. 7-O baile  
  
As semanas se passaram e Draco não conseguia tirar Gina da cabeça tudo que fazia ele pensava nela, se comia alguma coisa lembrava que ela gostava disso, se via uma flor que ela gostava pegava para lhe dar, enfim tudo era feito com Gina em sua mente!!! Só então que ele percebeu "Será que eu to me apaixonando por ela? Como pode? Ela com esse jeito meigo conseguiu me conquistar!!! Acho que na noite do baile eu vou me declarar pra ela!"  
Enquanto isso Gina que não tinha condições de comprar um vestido começou a costurar um com um tecido azul turquesa que entrava em contraste com seus cabelos vermelhos, o vestido estava quase pronto ( N.A.: eu naum vou falar como é o vestido antes do baile vai ser uma surpresa! rs...) quando Hermione entrou no quarto:  
- Gina que história é essa de você estar saindo com o Draco?  
- Saindo com o Draco? Eu não estou saindo!!! Pode dizer pros seus informantes que ele é só uma amigo, aliás meu único amigo!  
Gina saiu do dormitório deixando Hermione sem ter o que falar. "Será que eu estou gostando dele? Não pode ser eu gosto do Harry eu estou só confundindo as coisas!", mas foi neste momento que Gina entendeu que Harry não era mais nada para ela além de um irmão mais velho! Sua relação com ele agora era como a que ela tinha com seus irmãos. E então ela percebeu o quanto estava gostando de Draco e resolveu que no baile que seria em uma semana, ela se declararia para Draco mesmo que ele não sentisse o mesmo, mas para isso ela queria estar linda, queria que ele visse ela como mulher e não só como amiga!  
Uma semana se passou desde o episódio no dormitório, o vestido de Gina estava pronto, e suas unhas (que ela havia deixado crescer) estavam feitas, tinha juntado dinheiro e comprado uma sandália prata para combinar com o vestido, e assim foi tomar seu banho.  
Enquanto isso Draco vestia seu smoking ( a festa era com trajes trouxas, idéia de Dumbledore claro), colocava seu sapato preto, e sua gravata azul, passou seu melhor perfume e saiu das masmorras para esperar Gina no salão de entrada. "Espero que ela aceite namorar comigo!"  
Gina finalmente colocou seu vestido, era um vestido azul longo com uma abertura na perna direita que ia até a coxa, nas costas o decote ia até a altura de suas ancas, e na frente o decote era suficiente para mostrar a junção de seus seios, colocou sua sandália prata de salto alto, e seu colar ( havia ganhado de Draco no dia anterior um par de brincos e um colar de ouro branco com diamantes) que combinava com a sandália e os brincos compridos que caíam em cascata até a altura do pescoço, seu cabelo preso em um coque desfiado deixando mechas caírem por seu rosto deixava o decote das costas aparecer, ao se olhar no espelho viu que realmente estava linda, e que não parecia mais uma menina, aliás o vestido deixava à mostra um corpo perfeito, completamente alinhado, resolveu então descer para encontrar com seu príncipe encantado.  
Gina desceu pelas escadas do salão com um sorriso no rosto, belíssima, e com muita classe (para quem viu Titanic lembrem da cena em que Rose vem descendo as escadas e Jack espera ela embaixo com um sorriso no rosto), e viu que Draco já a esperava embaixo com um sorriso e o braço estendido para segurá-la, deu o braço ao garoto e se prepararam para entrar no salão, não sem antes Draco dizer o quanto ela estava linda.  
Ao entrarem no salão todos os olhares se voltaram para o casal, na verdade as pessoas não sabiam se estavam surpresas por Draco entrar no salão com Gina ou pelo fato de a garota estar deslumbrante. Para os garotos com certeza foi a segunda opção. Porque todos olharam boquiabertos para a garota. O que fez Rony olhar com muito ódio.  
- Que se inicie então o baile_ disse Dumbledore  
Os dois sentaram então numa mesa, foi só então que repararam na decoração do salão, estava lindo, estava todo azul com prata que coincidentemente combinava com a roupa de Gina, o céu estava estrelado e parece que tinha chamado um grupo bruxo para tocar, Gina não sabia o nome mas achava que era Os escamosos, na verdade era o que estava tocando no momento porque pelo que ela sabia viriam outros cantores também! O chão parece que tinha sido enfeitiçado para parecer que existiam várias estrelas e o ar tinha um aroma de incenso.  
- Gina você quer alguma coisa para beber?  
- Claro Draco obrigada!  
Foi só então que Gina percebeu seu irmão se aproximar:  
- Oi Rony!  
- OI É ISSO QUE VOCÊ ME DIZ? VOCÊ SABE O QUE ESTÁ PARECENDO COM ESSE VESTIDO?  
- Uma mulher! Afinal se fosse homem não poderia usar vestido certo?_ falou Gina sorrindo!  
- NÃO VOCÊ ESTÁ APARECENDO UMA MULHER DA VIDA!!! E AINDA VEM COM ESSE, COM ESSE , AH COM ESSE MALFOY, FALA SÉRIO ISSO É PRA ME PROVOCAR NÃO É?  
- Desculpa Roniquinho mas o mundo não gira em sua volta!!! E ele se chama Draco e é meu amigo!!! Aliás foi o único garoto que me chamou para o baile e eu não vejo mal nisso!  
- Gina eu trouxe as bebidas to interrompendo alguma coisa?  
- TÁ..._ mas Gina não deixou ele terminar de falar!!  
- Não Draco meu irmão só estava se portando como um crianção mas vamos esquecer isso e vamos dançar porque essa música que tá tocando é legal!!!_ disse Gina bebendo um pouco de refrigerante e colocando o resto em cima da mesa e saindo em direção à pista de dança.  
Enquanto os dois dançavam ao som de Save me now( No momento não tinha nenhum conjunto tocando, mas pelo visto Dumbledore fizera uma homenagem aos trouxas e colocou música trouxa...) Rony bufava do outro lado do salão. Foi aí que Draco se lembrou do que tinha que fazer!  
- Vamos lá pra fora um pouco tá muito quente aqui e eu queria conversar um pouco com você!  
Gina que queria se declarar para ele aceitou, e os dois se dirigiram para o jardim, que como no primeiro baile estava encantador, cheio de rosas e iluminado por fadinhas, então eles entraram pelo caminho de pétalas de rosas até um banco aonde sentaram. Enquanto Gina brincava com uma das fadinhas, Draco que tinha passado um bom tempo observando-a começou a falar:  
- Gina eu queria te falar uma coisa!  
- Pode falar Draco eu estou te ouvindo!_ disse Gina que tinha parado de se distrair com as fadinhas e agora olhava fixamente para Draco. "Nossa como ele é lindo" pensava ela.  
- Pow, é que eu estou gostando de uma garota e não sei como dizer isso à ela! O que você acha?  
Nesse momento a garota baixou a cabeça, então ele tinha chamado ela ali simplesmente para pedir dicas amorosas, e ela pensando que ele iria se declarar para ela!  
- Draco eu não sou a melhor pessoa para você perguntar isso eu não dou muita sorte no amor!!!  
- Você ainda gosta do Potter não é mesmo?  
- Não eu já deixei de gostar dele há muito tempo, ele agora é como um irmão para mim nada mais!_ nesse momento o rosto do garoto se iluminou em um sorriso.  
- Você acha que ela gostaria de rosas?  
- Claro que sim, mulher adora essas coisas! Mas eu acho que ela também gostaria que você conversasse com ela e dissesse tudo o que você está sentindo que se declarasse pra ela! Bom pelo menos é o que eu gostaria!_ se ela não podia ser feliz com ele, que pelo menos ele fosse feliz com essa outra garota. -Bom, acho que.._ Gina apontou para um lugar a esmo_ Bem, tenho que ir... Já está esfriando aqui... e..._ Draco a observou rapidamente enquanto recolhia mais algumas flores..._ Bem, boa sorte essa noite!_ e iniciou o caminho de volta ao castelo - Gina..._ Draco a chamou. Ao que a menina parou de caminhar e olhou para ele brevemente._ Espere. Eu..., eu... er... - Você? - Sim, eu..._o rapaz aproximava-se falando cada vez mais baixo. Quando os dois estavam bastante próximos ele rouba-lhe um beijo, uni seus lábios aos dela que sem reação apenas manteve-se estática... mas em seguida, compreendendo o fato, correspondeu... No discreto momento que os lábios soltaram-se para que ambos recuperassem o fôlego Draco fez a pergunta: - Namora comigo? - Draco, eu... - Você não gosta de mim, não mais do que a um amigo, certo? - É... Digo... também... - Eu já devia saber... - Eu aceito, sim... Draco mantinha-se pensativo sobre as razões e motivos que o levaram a fazer tal loucura, provavelmente... - Você o quê? - Eu disse que aceito. - Sério? - Sim.. Os garotos deram mas um selinho mas acharam que era melhor entrar antes que Rony ou alguém mais visse o que tinha acabado de acontecer, entraram e foram finalmente jantar, já que Dumbledore tinha mandado eles se servirem na mesa que havia sido posta com a comida. Os dois então se sentaram juntos e começaram a comer, a comida estava deliciosa e os dois comeram com muito gosto pois estavam com muita fome, então os dois decidiram ir dormir pois já estava bem tarde, mas Draco foi acompanhar Gina até seu dormitório.  
- Tchau Draco_ Gina já ia embora. - Como assim tchau? Você não vai embora sem antes me dar um beijo! Ouviu Srta Gina? Draco se encostou na parede com a perna aberta e puxou Gina pela cintura dando-lhe vários beijos e em seguida dando um beijo longo. Gina sentia que ia desabar naquele momento, como ele podia ser tão sedutor? Como? Isso não importava mais a única coisa que ela queria agora era estar ali com ele. - Acho melhor a gente ir Gina antes que o Filch apareça!_ e dando um último beijo em Gina ele foi em direção ao seu dormitório 


	8. O Berrador

Cap. 8- O Berrador  
Mas uma maratona ainda por começar assim que pôs os pés no salão comunal, seu irmão estava sentado numa poltrona ao lado de Harry e Hermione esperando por ela:  
- Gina pode me dizer que história é essa de namorar o Draco?_ falou  
Rony  
- Eu gosto dele e ele de mim é essa a história! - Mas você não pode namorar ele Gina!_ dessa vez foi Hermione a falar. Gina olhou-a como se tivesse recebido uma facada já que esperava isso de Harry e Rony mas não de Hermione que normalmente era tão sensata. Mas resolveu fazer como Draco tinha lhe ensinado, olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Hermione antes de continuar: - Porque não Mione? Porque vocês acham que isso não é bom pra mim? Ora vou lhes dizer uma coisa, eu sei o que estou fazendo então não se metam na minha vida! E além do mais porque você pode namorar o Rony, Mione e eu não posso namorá-lo?  
- É muito diferente Gina!_ essa foi a vez de Harry falar - É muito diferente?_ riu-se Gina sentando em uma poltrona e apoiando o queixo em suas mãos com ar arrogante_ Porque? Porque ela faz parte do seu trio vou lhes dizer outra coisa 99.9% da escola não faz parte do trio se eu não puder namorar com ninguém de fora então com quem eu vou namorar? Com meu irmão não pode ser e nem com a Mione! Com o Harry que sempre desprezou meus sentimentos? Me desculpa mas não! - Não é diferente por isso Gina o pai de Mione não é um Comensal da Morte, você está traindo o Harry! - O pai de Draco era um Comensal da Morte e eu não estou traindo Harry porque o Draco é muito diferente dos pais dele! - Como assim era você realmente acredita que ele deixou de ser um Comensal da Morte? Vejo que o Draco está te enganando bem! - Não fale do que não sabe Rony o pai de Draco não pode mais ser um Comensal porque ele está morto! Voldemort o matou! - Mas isso não livra cara do Malfoy ele continua sendo mau! - Ele não é mau aliás ele foi a única pessoa que me tratou bem em todos esses anos em Hogwarts, ele só era assim para agradar os pais dele e porque ele se sentia sozinho assim como eu!!! Nós estamos namorando sim, porque eu gosto muito dele e ele de mim e eu acho que isso encerra essa conversa!_ disse Gina se levantando e indo em direção ao dormitório. - Não isso não encerra Gina porque eu já mandei uma carta para os nossos pais falando sobre isso!  
- Pois então eu vou me entender com eles e não com você! Com licença!  
E a garota foi deitar. Porém no dia seguinte no café da manhã... - GINA WEASLEY O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SE ENVOLVENDO COM UM MALFOY? ELES SÃO INIMIGOS DE SEU PAI! AQUELA GENTE QUER NOS DESTRUIR! NAMORAR COM UM DELES, VÊ SE PODE? QUANDO A SRTA CHEGAR EM CASA NÓ DUAS TEREMOS UMA CONVERSINHA!!!_ Gina tinha acabado de receber um berrador de sua mãe, agora todos sabiam de seu romance com Draco. - Obrigada Rony..._ falou Gina jogando as cinzas na cabeça do irmão Se dirigiu a mesa da Sonserina... - Draco eu posso falar com você? - Claro Gina, vamos pro jardim! E o casal saiu debaixo de brincadeiras de todo colégio que faziam várias piadinhas! - Foi melhor mesmo a gente sair já não estava mais agüentando aqueles caras falando mal de você!!! - Poxa Draco me desculpa pelo que a minha mãe gritou, ela não te conhece! - Mas conhece minha família e pelo visto muito bem porque o que ela falou deles tava certo!! E o de mim também eu realmente era e sou assim, claro com as outras pessoas!!! - Mesmo assim me desculpa não foi certo ela fazer isso, mas eu vou mandar uma carta pra ela contando tudo! Ela vai entender eu tenho certeza! - Mas me diz como ela descobriu sobre o nosso namoro? - Meu irmão mandou uma carta pra ela! - Não acredito, que ele fez isso!!! Gina acho melhor a gente terminar eu vou acabar te causando mais problemas do que eu já causei!  
- Draco eu não ligo eu te amo e vou enfrentar tudo pra ficar com você!_ disse a garota acariciando os cabelos loiros de Draco!!!  
- Obrigado_ disse ele abraçando a namorada_ obrigado por confiar em mim! Gina eu tenho que te contar uma coisa!  
- O que Draco fala!  
- Eu ouvi você ler a sua carta pra July naquele dia! Eu estava atrás da árvore, sentado quando você chegou! No começo eu pensei em usar isso para te humilhar depois! mas algo em você mexeu comigo foi aí que eu resolvi ir atrás de você! A partir daí você começou a me mudar sem você nem mesmo perceber!  
- E porque você disse aquela mentira?  
- Para você não se sentir mal! Por isso que a partir daí eu percebi que estava mudando com a sua ajuda é claro!  
- Draco como eu te amo!!!  
- Eu também Gina, eu também!!  
- Você sabe o que a gente está prestes a fazer? A gente vai brigar com as nossas famílias pelo nosso amor você está disposto?  
- Claro que estou!  
E assim os dois entraram no castelo de mãos dadas!!! 


	9. A Páscoa

Cap. 9- Páscoa  
  
Três meses tinham se passado desde que os garotos tinham começado a namorar, eles tinham resolvido que durante as férias Draco iria até a casa de Gina para falar com os pais da menina, porém enquanto isso os garotos namoravam escondidos, pelas salas. Chegava a páscoa e os meninos teriam nesse feriado uma visita a Hogsmade, que só para esta data havia sido liberada à todos os alunos. Draco e Gina decidiram que nessa data tirariam o dia para ficarem juntos já que todos estariam fora inclusive os professores. Com a desculpa de que tinha um trabalho Gina disse para todos que ia ficar e depois que todos tinham saído ela foi se encontrar com Draco.  
- Oi amor tudo bom?  
- Tudo Gina! Venha eu quero lhe mostrar um lugar!!!  
- Aonde?  
- Venha você já saberá!  
Então os dois pararam em frente ao retrato de Meriécles, o estranho.  
- Porque você me trouxe aqui?  
- Espera você já vai ver fecha os olhos!  
- Nossa que lugar é esse?  
- Eu achei essa sala secreta! Ninguém sabe eu verifiquei durante esses três meses. Era um quarto abandonado daí eu resolvi ajeitar! Com uso da magia é claro!  
O quarto estava lindo, Draco tinha decorado para dar um toque indiano ao lugar, tinha uma cama de dorsel, rosa, um lustre no teto, almofadas por todo canto, tapetes macios, uma mesa com duas cadeiras, cortinas que escureciam o ambiente, e o melhor o lugar estava repleto de ovos de páscoa espalhados, misturados com as pétalas de rosa vermelha no chão, o rapaz enfeitiçara o lugar para que tocasse músicas românticas e tinha colocado incensos, que deixavam o quarto com um aroma maravilhoso.  
- Chocolate!!!! Eu amo chocolate!!! Brigada Draco eu amei a surpresa! Mas espera aí porque você me trouxe num quarto?  
- Ora porque pro teu salão comunal eu não posso ir, pro meu você também não pode, se a gente fica se beijando no corredor o Filch sempre aparece, esse lugar é bom e ninguém sabe que ele existe assim a gente pode ficar em paz! Pode deixar que eu não estou com más intenções não quer dizer se você quiser eu não faço objeção!!!  
Gina riu:  
- Por enquanto eu só quero comer chocolate!  
- Pra quê que eu fui inventar de colocar esses ovos de páscoa aqui!!!  
- Ah não reclama!_ disse Gina rindo enquanto isso ela se aproximou dele e empurrou ele em direção à uma das almofadas começando a beijá-lo!  
- Nossa que garota selvagem!  
- Você ainda não viu nada!  
- Então eu quero ver!  
E assim o clima entre eles começou a esquentar, Gina sentia uma pulsação logo abaixo do ventre, que ia aumentando, Draco estava completamente excitado, com o clima e tudo, assim pegou Gina pelo colo e a jogou na cama, antes de começar a desabotoar a blusa da garota ele sussurrou no seu ouvido:  
- Você quer?  
- Quero!  
- Tem certeza?  
- Tenho!  
- Então tá!  
Draco que não agüentava mais de excitação, abriu a blusa dela a força espalhando assim botões por todos os lados, desabotoou seu sutiã e tirou sua calcinha, e assim, eles transaram pela primeira vez, os dois respiravam fortemente, coração acelerado, boca com boca, olho no olho, Gina segurava com força Draco junto a si, antes que ela gritasse, ele tapou sua boca e continuou.  
- Draco...  
- Que foi Gina?  
Os dois estavam deitados na cama sem roupa, ela deitada com a cabeça no peito do rapaz e ele acariciando os cabelos da garota...  
- Você não era virgem, era?  
- Eu? Eerr... Era!  
- Não era não!!!  
- É verdade não era! Eu não consigo mentir pra você não é mesmo? Mas pra mim essa foi a primeira vez pra mim já que a minha primeira vez não foi com uma garota que eu gostava foi com uma garota qualquer da sonserina!!! Ela se ofereceu e eu não recusei!!! Naquela época você sabe como eu era né?  
- Me diz quem é?  
- Não vamos falar nela!!! Vamos falar na gente! Você gostou?  
- É claro eu adorei, Aliás eu adoro o seu corpo! Você é muito gostoso sabia?  
- E você é muito gostosa!!_ disse com um sorriso malicioso que a Gina conhecia tão bem.  
- Agora vamos Draco porque já está anoitecendo e eu não quero que meu irmão dê por falta de mim!!  
Assim os dois saíram do quarto e se dirigiram para seus dormitórios, mas não sem antes darem um beijo de despedida. 


	10. A Conversa

N/A: Brigada à todos pelas reviews!!! Alyssha Malfoy, eu não tenho culpa, no Word tá certinho, mas na hora que eu coloco fica assim, mas eu acho que já achei uma solução pra esse problema, vê agora se fica melhor de ler!!! Senão, eu me jogo pela janela!!! Rs... Já mudei, para pessoas não cadastradas, é que eu não sabia como fazia isso, mas já descobri! Bom eu dedico essa fic, à todos que me mandaram reviews, e por favor aos que não mandaram, mandem!!! Pq é muito importante pra mim!!!! Ah.... e se ainda estiver difícil de ler, vocês podem ler no lá a fic não tá com o mesmo problema que aqui e eu tenho atualizado com a mesma freqüência!!! Mas por favor, se for aqui ou lá comentem!!!! Beijos para todos!!!!  
  
CAP. 10- A conversa  
  
Gina estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao entrar no dormitório, quando entrou viu que Harry estava lá sozinho, olhando para fora da janela, e sentiu que deveria fazer alguma coisa.  
  
- Harry?_ falou Gina em uma voz doce.  
  
- Oi Gina tudo bom?_ falou Harry com um sorriso forçado já que o garoto não estava bem.  
  
- Comigo tudo, mas com você... Parece que você não está nada bem!  
  
- É realmente eu não estou!!! É que... Ah deixa pra lá você não vai entender mesmo!!!  
  
- Experimenta me contar!!!  
  
- Tá bom, é que eu comecei a namorar a Cho!! Ela é uma garota muito legal e eu gosto dela, mas hoje quando a gente conversava, ela me falou que não dava mais pra gente namorar porque ela ainda estava muito ligada com a história do Cedrico, ela ainda gostava dele e não seria justo que ela ficasse comigo pensando nele!!!  
  
- Nossa que horrível Harry!!! Eu sinto muito não gostaria de estar no seu lugar! Mas que saiba que se precisar de mim, pode falar porque eu sempre estarei aqui do seu lado para te ajudar!!!  
  
- Obrigado Gina, você é uma boa amiga!!! Sabe esse tipo de coisa eu não gosto de falar pro Rony e pra Hermione, é bom saber que eu posso ter alguém com quem contar, e pra desabafar!!! Foi bom falar com você eu estava mesmo precisando falar isso com alguém!!!  
  
- De nada Harry!!! Eu só não consigo ver você nesse estado!!!_ e abraçou o garoto.  
  
- Mas e você com o Malfoy? Que história é essa?  
  
- Nossa Harry, você também? Eu pensei que isso fosse história só do meu irmão!  
  
- Só do seu irmão? Você, uma pessoa que eu gosto se envolve com um dos meus piores inimigos, o garoto mais arrogante da escola e você achou mesmo que isso seria só história do seu irmão? Toma cuidado com ele Gina!  
  
- Pode deixar Harry eu sem bem aonde estou pisando!! O Draco não é isso tudo que vocês pensam não!!! Ele me trata muito bem aliás ele sempre está do meu lado para tudo que eu preciso, ele tem me ajudado muito sabe!!! E ele não é de todo tão mau assim ele só era sozinho, e não sabia amar, já que não tinha o amor da família dele, e para isso era mau, para agradar a família dele!!! Mas ele está mudando....  
  
- Eu não sei não Gina tenho medo que ele esteja fazendo isso por interesse, algum plano talvez, E eu também não confio muito nessa história de mudança!!!  
  
- Confia em mim Harry! Isso não é um plano ele me trata muito bem!!! E além do mais desde quando ele não faz mais piadinhas sem graça? Desde quando ele não briga mais com vocês?  
  
- É realmente Gina faz muito tempo!!! Mas eu sempre vou Ter um pé atrás com o Malfoy!!! Só quero que se ele te fizer qualquer coisa você me fala, porque ele vai se ver comigo!!!  
  
- Pode deixar Harry! Obrigada mesmo assim!  
  
- De nada Gina! Eu acho que devem ser Rony e Hermione, eles tem andado se agarrando pelo castelo! Até parece que eu não sei! Trabalho de casa... pfff....  
  
- hahahaha....  
  
Nisso os dois garotos assim como Harry tinha falado entraram pelo buraco da sala comunal, e começaram a conversar com Gina e Harry como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então enquanto o "trio fantástico" (era assim que Draco chamava Harry, Rony e Hermione) brincavam com snaps explosivos Gina aproveitou para mandar um bilhete para Draco:  
  
Draco,  
  
A tarde foi maravilhosa, espero que tenha gostado também porque eu amei!!! Não vejo a hora de repeti-la! Acho que "meus irmãos" (Harry e Rony) estão começando a aceitar a idéia do nosso namoro! Que bom porque eu sinceramente não queria ficar brigada com a minha família! E se Rony se convencer, será bem mais fácil de meus pais e o resto da família aceitarem!!! Te amo muito!!!  
  
Ps .:Teu corpo é maravilhoso!!!  
  
Ps2 .: Te espero amanhã em frente ao lago tenho uma surpresa pra você!!!  
Muitos beijos em sua boca,  
  
Gina Weasley  
  
E sem que Rony percebesse ela pegou pichitinho e mandou a mensagem para Draco.  
  
Draco que estava deitado em sua cama, ao receber o bilhete abriu um sorriso, e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho escrevendo:  
  
Gina Weasley,  
  
Era só pra dizer que te amo!!!!  
  
Boa Noite,  
  
Do eternamente seu Malfoy!  
  
Nossa como ele gostava dessa garota, parecia que com ela ele perdia o chão, não suportaria a idéia de perdê-la, mas, ele tinha medo que isso um dia pudesse acontecer, já que depois de seu pai, Voldemort provavelmente viria atrás dele e de sua mãe, temia que tivesse que fazer Gina sofrer quando morresse. "É melhor eu fazer ela me esquecer! Antes que ele faça!!! Vou Ter que dar um jeito nisso, ela vai sofrer no início mas depois ela me esquece!!!"  
  
Assim Draco foi dormir armando um plano em sua cabeça em quanto dormia. 


	11. O Plano

Cap. 11- O Plano  
No dia seguinte Draco já tinha um plano arquitetado em sua mente, ele precisava colocá-lo em pratica, mas para isso ele teria que fazer uma coisa que não combinava com ele Draco Malfoy. "Droga hoje eu vou Ter que pedir ajuda pro Potter, ele tem que concordar, tudo pela Gina eu vou Ter que falar com aquele nojento!". Nisso Harry veio passando:  
- Potter...  
- O que é Malfoy eu não estou com tempo para suas brincadeirinhas, tenho muita coisa para fazer!  
Mas Draco puxou Harry pela camisa até um corredor vazio:  
- A coisa é séria Potter...  
- Não quero saber nada que venha de você Malfoy...  
- Nem se disser respeito a Gina?  
- O que tem ela Malfoy?_ agora Harry tinha ficado preocupado empurrou Draco para a parede com uma mão na gola do garoto e a outra no pescoço, pronto para começar a brigar se fosse necessário._ Se você tiver feito alguma coisa com ela ou for fazer eu te mato ouviu? Eu te mato!!!  
- Calma Potter, posso te dizer que não me agrada estar aqui falando com você mas isso é pela Gina, eu preciso de sua ajuda!  
- Com o que?_ Harry tinha ficado surpreso com a atitude de Draco, afinal não é muito comum alunos da sonserina pedirem ajuda ainda mais quando se trata de alguém da grifinória e resolveu ouvir o que ele tinha a lhe dizer, sendo assim soltou o garoto e parou de braços cruzados esperando ele recomeçar a falar.  
- Bom, como você já deve saber o Lorde das Trevas matou o meu pai!  
- Sim, Voldemort, mas o que ele tem a ver com a Gina?  
- Espera eu terminar de falar! Ele matou meu pai, e agora ele quer matar tudo a minha família! Ele vai vir atrás de mim e eu vou morrer, eu sei disso!!! Mas eu não quero que Gina sofra quando eu morrer! É por isso que eu preciso de sua ajuda Potter! Eu quero que ela me esqueça e pra isso eu vou usar minhas armas! Agora é aí que você entra! Enquanto ela estiver sofrendo por mim quero que você console ela, que se aproxime dela, aconselhe ela a me esquecer! Eu sei que você não está mais namorando e se apaixonar pela Gina não vai ser difícil, se eu pude! Eu quero que você namore ela! Que faça ela me esquecer e que enquanto estiver com ela por favor não faça ela sofrer porque é isso que eu quero evitar!!!  
- Nossa Malfoy! Eu não esperava isso de você! Eu realmente não quero que a Gina sofra! Mas namorar com ela? E se você não morrer?  
- Eu vou morrer Potter eu não sou como você e isso é duro de admitir!!! Eu vou morrer ele vai me matar! Eu sei demais sobre ele! E ele não quer isso!!! Namore com ela! Ela já te amou, não vai ser difícil gostar de você de novo e você ora, ela é linda, simpática é muito fácil se apaixonar por ela!!! Não faça isso por mim! Faça por ela eu sei que você gosta dela! Eu sei que ela é sua amiga! E eu não tenho mais pra quem pedir isso!!! Porque eu confio que você não vá magoá-la!_ e ele falou isso com uma certa tristeza na voz.  
- Tudo bem Malfoy eu vou fazer isso por Gina! Mas agora me diga, quais são suas armas?  
- Eu não devia lhe falar, mas já que você vai me ajudar eu falo! Eu vou fazer com que ela me veja ficando com outra garota!!!  
- E isso não vai magoá-la?  
- Vai mas não tanto quanto me ver morrer! E além do mais ele vai vir atrás dela se eu ainda tiver com ela! E eu não quero que ela morra! Não mesmo!!!  
- Tudo bem Malfoy! Mas agora eu vou indo antes que vejam a gente conversando e desconfiem!  
- Eu realmente não iria gostar que me vissem falando com o garoto cicatriz._ disse com um certo nojo_ Mesmo assim valeu pela sua ajuda!  
- De nada Malfoy! Mas isso não é por você e sim por ela!_ falou Harry que ainda estava surpreso com a atitude de Draco! Agora ele sabia que o garoto amava Gina e ficava feliz com isso!  
E assim Harry saiu deixando Draco pensando! "Ainda bem que ele me ajudou! Gina, como eu te amo! Mas vai ser necessário que você sofra um pouco! Por favor agüente sem mim". E assim saiu correndo afinal teria que achar Isabelle Carringthon a garota da Sonserina com que havia perdido a virgindade.  
- Isabelle...  
- O que foi Draco? Eu estou sem tempo para conversas agora! Fala logo o que você quer!_ Isabelle era uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, ela tinha os cabelos muito lisos pretos, olhos verdes e o sorriso perfeito, corpo da garota era escultural e atraía muitos olhares! Apesar de ser uma sonserina ela não era de todo tão má, ela era muito inteligente e esperta, e às vezes sendo um pouco maliciosa. Mas a principal razão de ela ser uma sonserina era o seu preconceito.  
- Eu queria te pedir uma coisa!  
- O que fala logo!  
- Quer sair comigo?  
- Mas você não tá com a Weasley pobretona? Aliás que mal gosto!  
- É verdade mas eu estava com ela só para brincar um pouco! Você sabe do que gosto né? De garotas bonitas e ricas assim como você!! _ Draco tinha se segurado para não dar uma resposta à respeito da Gina, mas achou melhor não porque apesar de tudo precisava da garota em seu plano, Gina imaginava que fora com ela a primeira vez do garoto e sentiria muito ciúme.  
- Tá bom quando?  
- Amanhã no jardim, em frente ao lago às 14:00 hs!  
- Tá bom então te vejo lá!!_ a garota saiu mas não sem antes dar um selinho em Draco.  
"Pronto agora está tudo certo!" "Só espero que quando eu morrer você entenda que eu fiz tudo por você minha Gina!"  
Mas ainda faltava encontrar Harry para lhe falar para levar Gina pra passear no lago às 14:10! Quando finalmente encontrou Harry chamou-o pro canto (N.A.: calma gente não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando o Draco não é gay! Não na minha história ouviu Lucas?) e lhe disse:  
- Potter está tudo combinado, leve Gina para passear no jardim às 14:10 sem falta!_ disse ele antes de entrar na aula de poções. 


	12. Encontro Marcado

N/A: Eu queria agradecer às pessoas que deixaram reviews e pedir, à todos que lerem para dizerem o que acharam, porquê senão eu vou acabar parando de escrever, pensando que ninguém lê!!!! Dramática eu não? Rs.... Não falando sério agora!! Por favor mandem reviews porquê eu preciso saber o que vocês acham!!! Eu imploro por reviews!!!! Nem que seja pra dizer que a fic está uma droga!!! Bjinhus, Anninha Malfoy!!!  
  
Cap.12- Encontro Marcado  
  
No dia que se seguiu, Draco evitou encontrar Gina. Toda vez que via ela vindo mudava de direção, achou que assim seria mais fácil, que assim teria coragem de fazer o que pretendia, porém não podia deixar de se entristecer. Ele estava praticamente jogando Gina a garota que ele amava nas mãos de seu inimigo. Ele sabia que ela se magoaria muito com isso mas era necessário, era necessário. Ao pensar nisso uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto, que ele logo fez questão de limpar se dirigindo então ao encontro.  
  
- Isabelle?  
  
- Oi Draco!  
  
- Já te disse como você está linda hoje?_ disse ele sentando do lado da garota que no momento brincava com um galho mexendo na água.  
  
- Obrigada! Bom vamos ao que interessa?  
  
- Claro!_ disse ele segurando a garota pela cintura e aproximando-se dela, beijando assim a sua boca.  
  
Enquanto beijava a garota olhava o relógio já eram 14:10, aonde estaria Harry? Ele beijava a garota mas não parava de pensar em Gina, em como ela era bonita, em como ela era gentil, em como não ligava para aparências enfim em como ele a amava!  
  
- Harry eu quero deixar bem claro que eu só estou aqui por sua causa! Porquê eu não queria vir aqui! Eu tenho muita coisa pra estudar!  
  
- Tudo bem Gina, vem vamos sentar no lago.  
  
E os dois caminharam em direção ao lago, foi quando a garota viu aquela cena, parou de boca aberta, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, aquele não era Draco não podia ser aquele garoto gentil, então ele tinha usado ela esse tempo todo? Então ele tinha falado tudo aquilo só para levá-la pra cama?  
  
- Draco?  
  
- Que foi Weasley? Você realmente pensou que eu era apaixonado por você? há.. faz-me rir!_ disse Draco que sorria com seu ar arrogante, mas que por dentro sofria, sabia que ela estava muito magoada, que tinha perdido ela para sempre, mas agora não era hora de voltar atrás ele fazia isso para o bem da garota mesmo que sofresse tanto com isso!  
  
- Coitadinha da pobretona!_ foi a vez de Isabelle falar, Draco teve vontade de voar no pescoço dela mas achou melhor não!  
  
E os dois começaram a se beijar, Gina não teve resposta, saiu correndo em direção ao castelo chorando. Harry como fazia parte do plano foi atrás, e finalmente pararam na torre de astronomia.  
  
- Ah Gina me desculpe!!!  
  
- Desculpar o que Harry?  
  
- Eu não devia Ter te levado lá para você ver aquele idiota do Malfoy! Mas eu acabo com ele a se acabo! Como ele ousa te magoar assim! Ah... Gina eu te falei, eu te falei pra você tomar cuidado com ele!  
  
- Harry eu não pensei, eu não pensei.... Não faça nada eu que fui uma idiota de acreditar nele!_ disse Gina se jogando nos braços de Harry e caindo em prantos, o que fez Harry se sentir bem pior do que estava se sentindo. Mas não podia voltar atrás, não podia, Gina podia morrer se continuasse com Draco e ele não ia deixar isso acontecer, não ia deixar mais uma pessoa inocente morrer sem ele fazer nada!!  
  
E assim os dois continuaram abraçados até que Harry finalmente levar a garota ao dormitório, ela já estava mais calma não chorava mais tanto, então os dois entraram no dormitório.  
  
- Não fique assim, Gina ele não te merece!!!  
  
- Tá bom! Eu vou me deitar!!!  
  
- Boa Noite!!!  
  
- Esquece ele Gina!  
  
- Pode deixar que isso com certeza eu vou fazer!  
  
E a garota subiu as escadas. Ao chegar na beira de sua cama não agüentou, desabou na cama e começou a chorar, mas chorava de soluçar, ela não sabia mais o que fazer, pois a única pessoa que parecia se importar com ela agora tinha provado o contrário! Parece que ela realmente não tinha sorte no amor! Primeiro Harry e agora Draco.  
  
Enquanto isso nas masmorras, Draco pela primeira vez em sua vida chorava, chorava como nunca poderia pensar que pudesse! Ele tinha perdido a garota que mais amava por causa de Voldemort. Ao pensar nisso sua raiva ia aumentando. Ele podia não Ter muito contato com o pai dele mas ele também tinha matado o seu pai e agora tinha lhe separado de Gina! Como ele queria beijá-la de novo, como queria que ela soubesse o quanto ele a amava. Dormiu com Gina na cabeça.  
  
Duas semanas já tinham se passado desde o incidente no lago. Harry já tinha conseguido o que queria, ele e Gina estavam juntos, ela pelo que Draco via parecia bem feliz. Foi quando uma coisa surpreendeu o garoto. Ele havia recebido uma carta negra, com as letras verdes:  
  
Draco Malfoy,  
  
Traidor nojento, merece pagar assim como seu pai.  
  
30/04  
  
Até lá.  
  
Então era isso, era o fim, 30/04 era o dia de sua morte, o último dia de abril era quando ele morreria. Foi para os jardins onde se sentou longe de todos, observando Gina e Harry juntos. Um sorriso se abriu em rosto. "Pelo menos ela me esqueceu! Vou morrer em paz". Esse dia seria em uma semana. Draco só tinha mais uma semana de vida.  
  
- Potter..._ Draco aproveitou para falar enquanto Gina tinha ido até a cabana de Hagrid.  
  
- O que foi Malfoy fala rápido que ela já vai voltar.  
  
- Eu vou morrer em 1 semana no dia 30/04!_ falou o garoto que havia puxado Harry para trás da árvore  
  
- Como você sabe?  
  
Então Malfoy mostrou a carta negra, Harry leu espantado com a frieza que Draco vinha demonstrando. Draco estava com uma aparência horrível, sua barba tinha crescido, ele estava mais magro e seus olhos tinham olheiras de cansaço. Tinha amadurecido muito com o que aconteceu e estava aparentando ser bem mais velho.  
  
- E então o que vai fazer Draco?  
  
- Morrer né? Tem outra coisa que eu possa fazer?_ falou com seu conhecido sarcasmo_ Eu só quero que você cuide bem da Gina!!! Não se esqueça do que me prometeu!  
  
- Não esqueço! Ela vai te esquecer!  
  
- Promessa? Ela esquecer alguém, morte? Do que vocês estão falando? Por favor não me diga que é o que eu estou pensando?  
  
Gina tinha aparecido, Harry assim que a viu ia guardar a carta no bolso mas ela foi mais rápida. Com lágrimas nos olhos ela disse:  
  
- O QUE É ISSO? POR QUÊ VOCÊS ME FIZERAM ISSO? HARRY EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ! E VOCÊ DRACO ME FEZ SOFRER A TOA!!! ERA TUDO UM JOGUINHO, UMA ARMAÇÃO!_ e deu um tapa no rosto de Draco que ficou calado só deixando as lágrimas caírem_ e eu que me entreguei à você! Confiei em você! Mentiroso!!!  
  
E saiu andando, não sem antes virar e dizer:  
  
- SE ALGUM DE VOCÊS VIER ATRÁS DE MIM EU ME MATO! EU JURO QUE ME MATO!!!  
  
Draco que ainda tinha a mão no rosto, chorava calado, então olhou para Harry e disse:  
  
- Pode deixar eu acabo com isso amanhã mesmo só tenho que mandar uma carta para todos!  
  
Harry sabia o que ele planejava fazer, mas não podia deixá-lo fazer isso não podia! Não ia deixar que outra pessoa inocente morresse em seu lugar para ele Ter que se arrepender disso pelo resto da vida! Não mesmo não ia.  
  
- Draco não faça o que pretende fazer!!! Espere um pouco! Eu mesmo vou fazer isso!  
  
- Não Harry você tem que viver, você me prometeu que não deixaria ela sozinha!!! Esse assunto é comigo!  
  
E assim Draco olhou o lago antes de sair correndo em direção ao castelo. Harry viu essa cena mas não podia deixá-lo fazer isso tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Saiu correndo indo procurar Gina a única pessoa que podia detê-lo! Achou a garota na torre de astronomia:  
  
- Eu disse que me mataria!_ disse Gina indo em direção à janela.  
  
- Não Gina espere! Você não pode fazer isso! Você é a única que pode salvar Draco ele está pretendendo enfrentar Voldemort hoje ou amanhã!  
  
- O quê? ele só pode estar louco! Eu vou acabar com isso agora mesmo!  
  
A garota saiu correndo em direção às masmorras.  
  
N/A: Oi!!! Olha eu aqui de novo!!! É só pra lembrar das reviews!!! Bjinhus!!!! 


	13. O Baile

N/A: Esse capítulo é um dos piores... Não gosto dele, mas não tive inspiração pra escrever um melhor, portanto me mandem reviews, nem que seja pra esculachar.... Pliz..... Bjinhus, Annie Malfoy....  
  
Cap. 13- Começa a luta  
  
Draco acabara de escrever a última linha da carta e mandara uma coruja entregar à Gina, e neste momento se levantou e saiu correndo para fora dos domínios de Hogwarts, para onde ele não sabia bem, mas sabia que deveria encontrar o Lord das Trevas, deveria enfrentá-lo nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.  
  
Enquanto isso, Gina havia encontrado com a coruja no meio do caminho que entregara a carta à garota:  
  
Gina,  
  
Não tentarei lhe pedir desculpas porquê seria inútil, sei que está muito chateada comigo e que essa raiva não passará tão cedo e quando ela passar será tarde demais, já estarei morto!  
  
Quero que saiba os reais motivos de tudo isso que aconteceu! Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo, e não queria que sofresse, ao saber que eu morri estando contigo ainda e apaixonada por mim!!! Eu queria que quando morresse, você já não gostasse mais de mim, porque assim não sofreria.  
  
Portanto fiz tudo isso para que não sofresse, armei com Harry um plano, para que você me encontrasse com outra, se esquecesse de mim e ficasse com ele, porque é claro, ele se apaixonaria por você e talvez você por ele, e assim seriam felizes sem mim! Ele concordou, porque também não queria que você sofresse por isso não fique chateada com ele.  
  
Mas, cuidei do plano de perto e vi que deu certo vocês dois estavam felizes, e você me esqueceu. Eu sofri muito te vendo com o meu inimigo, mas assim foi possível o meu intento, você sofreu menos se separando de mim, do que me vendo morrer!  
  
Perdoe Harry, ele só quer o seu bem, assim como eu! Mas a minha hora já é chegada!! Vou me encontrar com a morte, porque sei que não sou capaz de vencer o Lorde das trevas, porém morrerei como um homem, lutando.  
  
Fique com ele e seja feliz, porque tenho certeza de que à essa altura ele já deve estar apaixonado e você também! Te amo muito... Quero que fique com tudo que é meu, herança, dinheiro, jóias, roupas... tudo.... inclusive meu coração que será eternamente seu, aonde quer que eu esteja....  
  
Te amo muito Gina Weasley....  
  
Beijos, do eternamente seu,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Depois dessa declaração de amor ela não podia ficar com raiva dele, ela precisava salvá-lo, mas pra isso precisava da ajuda de Harry...  
  
"Aonde eu vou encontrá-lo?"_ pensou Draco, enquanto isso um pensamento veio em sua mente: "É claro aonde mais, ele sabe que eu estou procurando ele, ele com certeza deve estar lá em casa!"_ pensando isso ele abriu o portão da escola montou em sua vassoura e saiu em direção à sua casa.  
  
- Harry, Harry, precisamos salvá-lo, ele já saiu temos que ir atrás dele, você precisa me ajudar!!!  
  
- Claro Gina você sabe onde ele está?  
  
- Eu acho que sei, ele provavelmente deve ter ido para casa!  
  
- Porque?  
  
- Oras, Voldemort está atrás dele não está? Então para onde ele iria?  
  
- Certo vamos então, mas espera, você sabe aonde é a casa dele?  
  
- Sei, ele me falou uma vez!  
  
E assim os dois saíram em direção à casa de Draco.  
  
- Boa Noite meu senhor, temos visita em casa hoje..._ falou o elfo um tanto quanto apavorado, estava na cara que fora Voldemort quem mandara o criado falar isso.  
  
- Sim eu sei, aonde ele está?  
  
- No porão senhor...  
  
Então Draco saiu correndo em direção ao porão, esbarrando no elfo quase deixando-o cair no chão, chegando lá...  
  
- Mãe...._ Draco vira o corpo de sua mãe duro no chão, provavelmente morta pelo Avada Kedavra.  
  
- Ora, ora,... Vejamos quem temos aqui, o filho do comensal incompetente...  
  
Foi só então que Draco viu o que estava acontecendo na sala, os comensais estavam todos reunidos em um círculo rindo, enquanto Voldemort ficava no centro girando a varinha por entre seus dedos.  
  
- Você, seu assassino, porque matou ela? Ela não tem nada a ver com isso...  
  
- Tem sim, ela é mulher do incompetente, e você, seu idiota, não morreria, se não fosse pela ousadia de namorar, uma garota filha da família de membros da ordem... E se pensa que ela vai escapar, está muito enganado...  
  
- Seu negócio é comigo, se quiser me mate, mas deixe ela fora disso..  
  
- Ha, Ha, Ha!!!_ ele deu sua risada gélida_ O amor não é lindo?  
  
- Seu desgraçado você me paga...  
  
Mas na hora em que ele foi fazer alguma coisa, Voldemort usara um feitiço que fizera com que ele ficasse amarrado numa cruz...  
  
- Por falar na garotinha.... Aí está ela e vejam só ainda acompanhada daquele que eu quero matar, não é perfeito?  
  
Draco ao ouvir essa frase foi obrigado a levantar a cabeça e conferir se era verdade...  
  
- Gina você não deveria...  
  
- Draco...._ falou a garota chorando e correndo em direção ao garoto, mas no meio do caminho...  
  
- Crucio..._ a voz de Voldemort sibilou...  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh............  
  
A voz da garota ecoou por todo lugar...  
  
- Ginaaaaa........ Não faça isso largue ela, me mate, mas largue ela!!  
  
- Isso é o que o amor faz! Ha, Ha, Ha...  
  
Harry estava impotente um círculo de comensais se fechara em volta dele, sem que o garoto pudesse fazer nada.  
  
- Me larguem, saiam da frente... Ginaaa....  
  
- Você ainda não é agora Potter, meu negócio com você é depois desses dois, tirem a varinha dele.  
  
E assim começou mais uma disputa... N/A: Aqui estou eu de novo, COMENTEM PLIZ................ ( ( ( ( 


	14. Draco versus Lorde das Trevas

N/A: Bom, eu tb naum gosto mto desse capítulo, mas... td bem... anyways.... Pow eu gostaria de agradecer à Dea Snape e à Stefhy Katyen Malfoy pelas reviews!!! Meu eu fico muito feliz que você tenha se emocionado na parte da carta!!! Que bom!!!! Continuem postando.... Esse capítulo é dedicado à vocês!!! Bjão, Anninha Malfoy  
  
Cap.14- Draco versus Lorde das Trevas  
  
Mas Gina não resistiu durante muito tempo, logo se encontrava caída aos pés de Draco que por mais que tentasse não conseguira sair da cruz, as cordas que prendiam o garoto eram fortes demais e sua varinha estava nas mãos de Lorde Voldemort.  
  
- Garoto tolo pensou que podia me enganar... Pensou que podia sentir algo tão nojento sem que o lorde soubesse... Logo todos os membros de sua família estarão mortos...  
  
- Por favor não machuque ela, ela não faz parte da minha família...  
  
- Mas é alguém que você ama e por isso vai morrer...  
  
- Mas antes me diga... O que fez uma pessoa vinda de uma família respeitável se apaixonar por alguém tão repugnante como essa garota?  
  
- Isso não te interessa...  
  
- Ah... não? Vamos ver se não...  
  
Nesse momento as cordas foram soltas e Draco caiu, sentindo uma forte dor nos joelhos se levantou, poderia morrer, mas não iria morrer ajoelhado aos pés de Voldemort.  
  
- Vejo que ainda se levanta, vamos me diga o que te fez se apaixonar por ela?  
  
- Não vou dizer...  
  
- Ah... vai sim moleque insolente... Imperio  
  
Draco sentiu sua mente vazia, uma sensação de que tudo estava bem e uma voz no fundo que dizia: diga à ele, só diga... o que te fez se apaixonar por ela..., Mas ele não estava disposto a responder algo tão intimo, não para alguém como Lorde Voldemort.  
  
- NÃO, NÃO VOU DIZER_ gritou o garoto  
  
- Pelo visto você quer se passar por Harry Potter... Tudo bem então, vamos ver se agüenta tanto tempo quanto ele... Crucio  
  
- AHHHHHHHH..........  
  
E seu grito ecoou pelo porão, os comensais davam gargalhadas, parecendo que estavam vendo a cena mais engraçada de suas vidas.  
  
Porém foi esse momento que Harry aproveitou para tirar sua varinha das vestes de um dos comensais enquanto ele não olhava e gritar:  
  
- Impedimenta...  
  
O comensal voou para uns 10 metros além de onde estava batendo a cabeça em um enorme armário de impressão sombria. E Harry aproveitou para correr e se refugiar atrás de uma escrivaninha repleta de livros de magia negra, provavelmente usados pelo pai de Draco.  
  
Enquanto isso Draco, fora deixado de lado por todos que corriam agora no encalço de Harry. Seu cérebro trabalhava rápido saindo do caminho de todos lembrou-se ao olhar para uma velha corrente de uma armadilha que esta continha... Aproveitando que Voldemort ordenara aos comensais que se reunissem em um círculo ele puxou a corrente fazendo com que quase todos os comensais caíssem em um alçapão que se fechou de novo por mágica. Restou assim só 2 comensais e o Lorde Voldemort.  
  
- O que diabos..._ falou um dos comensais, imediatamente olhando para Draco_ Foi ele, ah... eu vou te matar moleque_ disse ele puxando a varinha.  
  
- Não Avery deixe o garoto que eu mesmo quero acabar com ele._ sussurrou a voz de Voldemort_ O que você fez garoto me diga...  
  
- Ora aquela corrente esconde uma armadilha para quem penetrar aqui no porão que é aonde meu pai escondia os seus objetos... hum... mais valiosos. Quando é puxada aquela corrente abre um alçapão aonde existem várias chaves de portal a pessoa que cair lá é imediatamente transportado para um lugar muito longe daqui e não saberá como voltar....  
  
- Muito bem bolado.... Realmente Lúcio tinha umas idéias magníficas.... Eu se fosse você não tentaria isso Potter, você está em desvantagem de três para um_ disse o Lorde das Trevas se virando, a sua varinha agora apontada para o peito de Harry_ Não se ataca ninguém pelas costas Potter é muito feio...  
  
- Cala a Boca....  
  
- Ninguém manda o Lorde calar a boca... Vou lhe dar novamente a oportunidade de duelar comigo erga a sua varinha. Você duela comigo enquanto Malfoy duela com meus comensais Avery e Nott.  
  
Assim que foi dito isso Draco correu para se esconder atrás da mesma escrivaninha aonde Harry se escondera.  
  
- Estou vendo que a coragem realmente não é uma qualidade dos Malfoy_ disse Voldemort num sussurro arrepiante... Agora quando eu disser já podemos começar o duelo_ disse o bruxo aparentemente se divertindo com tudo que acontecia.  
  
- Avada Kedrava_ sussurrou Draco, e um lampejo de luz verde saiu da ponta de sua varinha e atingiu Avery, que caiu com uma expressão apavorada no chão, duro....  
  
Nott estava muito assustado para ver o que se seguiu...  
  
- Crucio....  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.............. Ouviu-se uma voz ecoar pelo porão, uma voz masculina  
  
- Ora, Ora, vejo que daria um belo comensal Malfoy, é realmente uma pena ser filho de quem é.... Porém ainda é tempo se quiser...._ disse Voldemort, enquanto isso Harry se encontrava desacordado no chão provavelmente ele resolvera cuidar do garoto depois, após ouvir o grito de Nott.  
  
Draco agora estava tomado pelo terror, nunca fora muito corajoso isso sempre fora uma qualidade de Potter, e agora o garoto se encontrava desacordado no chão, e não havia ninguém a distância que pudesse ajudá-lo. Mas sabia que deveria fazer uma coisa...  
  
- Avada Kedrava... _ Novamente sussurrara Draco e agora era Nott que caíra duro no chão frio de pedra.  
  
Agora era só ele e Voldemort os dois sozinhos naquela sala, Draco não queria morrer pois sabia que se morresse Gina seria a próxima e ele não queria isso, porém ele viu uma cena que fez seu estômago revirar, Gina acordara, compreendera tudo e agora ia rastejando devagarzinho na direção de Harry reanimando assim o garoto. Harry ouvira alguma coisa no andar de cima e agora subia as escadas devagar, porém Voldemort pareceu não ver toda essa movimentação e não seria Draco quem iria denunciar, resolveu ganhar tempo então falando com Voldemort.  
  
- Eu não vou morrer assim, eu vou lutar e vou te fazer pagar pelo que fez com meus pais!  
  
- Nossa que comovente vejamos então se realmente é forte... Crucio  
  
Voldemort falara isso antes que Draco pudesse perceber e agora o garoto caíra no chão aos gritos, porém alguma coisa fez com que Voldemort parasse o feitiço...  
  
- Aonde eles estão Harry?  
  
- Lá embaixo professor vamos depressa...  
  
- Aquele miserável.... aqui.... Eu vou embora mas não sem antes deixar a minha marca..._ E virou-se para Gina, Draco percebendo o que Voldemort ia fazer saiu correndo e se jogou na frente de Gina... Porém nesse momento...  
  
- Draco, Gina vocês estão aí?_ gritou Harry o que impediu que Gina e Draco ouvissem o feitiço murmurado...  
  
Uma luz roxa encheu a sala, e atingiu Draco, que olhou para Gina caindo em seu colo desacordado...  
  
- HAHAHAHAHAHA....._ Uma gargalhada encheu a sala_ A Maldição está lançada....Minha marca foi deixada...._ Falou Voldemort, sua voz encheu o lugar e foi nesse momento que ele sumiu...  
  
Dumbledore apareceu no porão nesse mesmo momento seguido por Harry.  
  
- Perdemos ele..._ falou o velho professor.  
  
N/A: É só pra lembrar dos coments..... Bjinhus.... ( o.O 


	15. A Maldição

N/A: Gente eu sei que eu demorei a postar esse capítulo, mas é porque ninguém mais me mandou reviews aí eu me desanimei! Gente por favor mandem reviews ou eu nunca mais coloco capítulos novos! Rs... dramática eu não?  
  
Cap.15- A Maldição  
  
- Gina, você viu qual foi a maldição que Voldemort lançou?_ perguntou Dumbledore agora analisando Draco que estava virado de barriga pra cima e parecia não dar sinais de acordar.  
  
- Não professor, no momento que você-sabe-quem sussurrou a maldição Harry gritou nos chamando então eu não pude ouvir qual era.  
  
- Eu nunca vi nada igual, Voldemort deve ter criado essa maldição teremos que levá-lo imediatamente para o St. Mungus.  
  
- Será que é tão grave assim?_ perguntou Harry  
  
- Mas do que você possa imaginar Harry.  
  
E assim Draco foi levado para o hospital St. Mungus, aonde foi internado, logo o boato de mais uma batalha de Harry contra Voldemort tinha se espalhado pela escola, muito aumentada, porém ninguém pareceu saber o que houvera com Draco, corriam boatos de que ele tinha se aliado a Voldemort e por isso tinha sido ferido pelas mãos de Harry, ainda havia outros boatos de que Gina quase fora morta por Draco, porém os dois garotos, Harry e Gina não se davam ao trabalho de desmentir nada disso, estavam muito preocupados com Draco para se importar.  
  
] - Professor, por favor me deixe ficar com ele no hospital!_ pedia pela décima vez Gina ao professor Dumbledore.  
  
- Gina eu já lhe disse, no final da semana você poderá ir.  
  
- Que droga, ele não entende! Preciso vê-lo! E ainda tem o Rony que acredita nos boatos que rolam pela escola..._ comentou Gina com Harry.  
  
- Gina, não culpe Rony ele não sabe do que aconteceu naquela noite você mesma preferiu não contar.  
  
- É claro, não quero que ninguém saiba que Draco lançou 2 das maldições imperdoáveis numa mesma noite, são ilegais, ele poderia ser preso e além do mais só pioraria a fama dele no colégio.  
  
- Mas Gina ele fez isso para nos salvar.  
  
- Eu sei Harry, mas do mesmo jeito continua sendo ilegal! Eu só queria saber como ele conseguiu fazer isso. Afinal um aluno não conseguiria fazer isso. Muitos bruxos adultos não conseguem. Aliás os únicos que eu já vi conseguir lançar uma maldição como essa eram comensais.  
  
- Ele deve Ter aprendido, afinal a família dele, não era muito boa certo? O pai dele era um comensal e tudo mais, não me admira que ele não tivesse aprendido algo assim, com uma família daquela e com vários livros e objetos de magia negra no porão.  
  
- Pelo menos agora são menos dois comensais da morte, graças ao Draco.  
  
- É e Voldemort vai demorar um bom tempo para achar os comensais restantes.  
  
Assim o final da semana chegou, Gina recebia corujas dizendo como estava Draco todos os dias. E finalmente estavam no último dia da semana, os demais alunos permaneceriam na escola e ela teria autorização para ficar com Draco no hospital porém....  
  
- Gina tem uma coruja negra na janela parece estar atrás de você!_ falara seu colega de ano Colin Creevey.  
  
- Obrigada Colin!_ e abrira a janela pegando a carta e indo lê-la no banheiro feminino.  
  
Vírgínia Weasley,  
  
Você quer saber o que aconteceu com o seu amor certo?  
  
Bom, eu lhe lancei uma maldição, neste momento o lado bom e o lado mau dele estão travando uma batalha, meus planos foram perfeitos, eu sabia que se lança-se nele a maldição ele a evitaria de alguma forma, porém ameacei lançar em você sabendo que ele iria te proteger.  
  
Na verdade se essa maldição tivesse te atingido nada teria ocorrido já que seu lado mau é insignificante, e já que você nunca matou alguém.  
  
Porém no Draco funciona perfeitamente. Essa maldição é para a pessoa se tornar um comensal da morte, e se o lado ruim dele ganhar a batalha certamente ele se tornará um, ou morrerá sem agüentar tal maldade em seu corpo, porém se o lado bom dele prevalecer, aí sim, ele estará libertado da maldição e voltará a ser como antes.  
  
Eu sei que no momento quem está prevalecendo é o lado mau, e se tudo correr bem em aproximadamente 3 dias ele se tornará um comensal, mas caso isso não aconteça terei eu mesmo o prazer de matá-lo, não agora, mas assim que ele se casar. Se ele se casar....  
  
Boa Sorte, HAHAHAHA....  
  
O eterno Lorde Voldemort.....  
  
- Agora eu sei o que está acontecendo!_ disse Gina correndo para a sala de Dumbledore aonde viajou por meio do pó de flu para o hospital.  
  
Ao chegar, viu com horror, como Draco estava, o garoto suava, estava muito mas branco do que o normal e tinha a aparência de quem tinha feito muito esforço.  
  
- Gina.... Gina.... não..... _ sussurrava o garoto seu rosto virava de um lado a outro do travesseiro.  
  
- Draco eu estou aqui por favor não se entrega... Por favor...._ dizia Gina chorando  
  
Porém a vida do garoto parecia se esvair a cada momento.  
  
- Draco, eu preciso de você!!! Você foi a única pessoa que me compreendeu!  
  
- Mas porque você teve que se jogar na minha frente!!! Acorda, por favor!!!! Por favor!!!_ Gina agora gritava desesperada!  
  
Nada aconteceu porém, e a garota acabou adormecendo na beira da cama de Draco, durante o sono viu tudo o que tinha lhes acontecido, lembrou-se de como ele tinha impedido ela de se matar, essa fora a primeira vez que vira o garoto de outro modo, de como ele tinha dito que ele se importava se ela se jogasse, de como ele tinha dito que se sentia, da primeira vez que se beijaram, e também quando eles transaram... Tudo isso ela lembrava, ela queria viver mais momentos como esses com ele, ele não podia morrer, não podia... A garota acordou, agora faltavam menos de 24 horas para ele morrer ou se tornar um comensal, e ela não podia deixar.... não podia....  
  
- Que droga Draco levanta dessa cama!!!! Não vê que eu te amo e preciso de você!!!!_ disse Gina dando tapas no rosto do garoto!!!  
  
- Levanta nem que seja pra dizer que eu sou uma nojenta, que eu sou uma Weasley idiota...  
  
Ela então deu um beijo na boca de Draco o que fez com que o garoto abrisse os olhos, porém...  
  
- Me largue Weasley, o que é isso? O que está fazendo comigo? Você sabia que eu posso te acusar por assédio sexual? E aliás que droga eu estou fazendo nesse hospital?  
  
- Você foi ferido por você-sabe-quem, sua mãe foi morta por ele.  
  
- Mas porquê eu fui ferido pelo Lorde, eu planejava me juntar à ele, minha mãe foi morta é? Hum..._ disse ele com ar de desdém  
  
Parecia que tudo tinha desabado em cima de Gina, além de não se lembrar do que aconteceu entre eles, ele se tornara tão mau quanto antes de conhecê-la, bem Voldemort avisara que ele voltaria ao normal, ela só não poderia imaginar que esse normal seria como antes.  
  
- Venha vou te levar de volta a Hogwarts._ disse a garota segurando na mão de Draco.  
  
- Não me toque Weasley, eu sei levantar sozinho._ disse ele limpando a mão nas vestes.  
  
- OK. Então toque nessa chave de portal que Dumbledore mandou para nós.  
  
Os dois tocaram, Gina sentiu a conhecida sensação de frio na barriga e ao cair seus joelhos estremeceram e ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Estavam de volta ao escritório de Dumbledore.  
  
N/A: Gente.... é só pra lembrar das reviews! Reviews pliz....... Bjinhus, Anninha Malfoy 


	16. A Transformação

N/A: Oi, desculpe a falta de atualizações, mas é que quase ngm comenta aí eu fico triste!!! Mas agora eu estou postando 2 capítulos de uma vez, portanto mandem reviews.... Ou então eu vou passar dois meses sem postar, só de maldade! ( Eu sou uma Malfoy não se esqueçam!!!!!  
  
Cap.16- A transformação  
  
- Ora Weasley, não resistiu ao impulso de beijar meus pés? Ou será vocês são tão pobres que evitam andar de chave de portal para não gastar objetos ou a varinha.  
  
- Dra... Malfoy, Eu juro que a próxima palavra ofensiva que você dirigir a mim eu faço você engolir._ disse Gina que apesar de amá-lo não ia tolerar mais gozações.  
  
- Senhores, por favor controlem-se!  
  
- Professor Dumbledore eu não vi o senhor aí, me desculpa!_ disse Gina.  
  
Draco só o olhou de cima a baixo com olhar de desprezo.  
  
- Posso ir agora? Ou vou ser obrigado a ficar na agradável companhia dessa Weasley?_ disse em tom sarcástico.  
  
- Se o senhor estiver melhor...  
  
- Nunca estive tão bem em toda a minha vida, professor..._ disse erguendo a sobrancelha em tom de desafio.  
  
- Então os dois estão dispensados.  
  
Assim os dois se retiraram da sala, Draco se dirigiu às masmorras enquanto Gina se dirigiu à sala comunal da Grifinória, muito abalada.  
  
Ao abrir a porta...  
  
- E aí Gina como foi?_ perguntou Harry.  
  
- Péssimo, não podia ser pior! Ele realmente voltou a ser normal.  
  
- Então não entendo..  
  
- Veja bem eu disse que ele voltou a ser normal, como antes de a gente ficar juntos!  
  
- Ah... Entendi...  
  
- Peraí aquele ali é o meu irmão?  
  
- Com a Hermione? É sim. Ele dois assumiram!  
  
Agora Gina entendia o porque do Harry estar sendo tão gentil com ela, é claro, seus dois amigos agora estavam se agarrando no salão comunal, é óbvio que ele iria procurá-la estava sozinho. Inventou uma desculpa e se dirigiu ao dormitório feminino.  
  
Gina estava sozinha novamente, sem amigos e sem namorado.  
  
- Droga ele vai ver só. Vou me transformar.  
  
No dia seguinte...  
  
- Gina ele te tratou mal? Me fala se ele te tratou mal ele vai se ver comigo aquele Malfoy desprezível..._ Rony perguntava à irmã quando ela se sentou na mesa para tomar café.  
  
- Gina você está maquiada? E você fez as unhas? Porque?_ perguntava Hermione  
  
- Eu acho que não devo satisfações à você Rony, a vida é minha e eu sei me cuidar muito bem... De quem quer que seja! E Hermione_ disse virando os olhos para a garota e levantando a sobrancelha direita assim como Draco fazia_ Eu sou uma mulher, caso não tenham percebido, portanto eu me maquio e faço as minhas unhas! Agora com licença que eu tenho que me encontrar com o agradável professor Snape nas masmorras!  
  
- Ela picotou o cabelo ou foi impressão minha?_ disse Rony espantado para Harry porém o garoto só deu de ombros.  
  
A garota porém descia decidida as escadas para as masmorras...  
  
- Ora, Ora o que faz aqui Weasley pobretona?_ uma voz fria e arrastada vinda de Draco, que estava encostado na parede, os braços cruzados no peito.  
  
- Creio que não te interesse Malfoy_ disse Gina um sorriso sarcástico e uma sobrancelha levantada_ porém eu estou aqui para a minha aula de poções, agora não vejo razão para você estar aqui.  
  
- É eu não teria certamente, se não fosse eu quem fosse ajudar a dar a aula... Sabe como é melhor aluno em poções....  
  
- Pelo que me consta Malfoy, a melhor seria a Hermione Granger, pelo menos as notas dela sempre foram melhores que a sua, ou será que estou enganada? Ela estava ocupada demais para ajudar nessas aulas? Ou seu dinheiro comprou até mesmo o professor?_ disse a garota, ainda num tom sarcástico, porém desejando agarrá-lo ali mesmo, "Ele fica lindo quando está se gabando!!!"  
  
O garoto pareceu se abalar, porém a resposta logo veio...  
  
- Eu ignoro a sangue-ruim afinal ela não passa disso...  
  
Mas a garota foi impedida de dar a resposta, logo a turma de poções estava completa, e ela foi obrigada a entrar na sala de aula.  
  
- Os ingredientes que precisaremos para a aula de hoje estão no quadro como podem ver, prossigam com as suas poções enquanto o meu assistente passará de mesa em mesa verificando o conteúdo de suas poções para ver se está correto.  
  
- Bela poção revitalizante Weasley, mas creio que se esqueceu de acrescentar mais besouro picado..._ disse o garoto enchendo sua mão de besouros e jogando dentro da poção da garota fazendo com que ela passasse da cor rosa para vinho cor de sangue.  
  
- Malfoy, você não perde por esperar pelo que me fez...  
  
- Isso é uma ameaça?_ disse num sussurro, fazendo com que só a garota ouvisse. E em voz alta_ Professor creio que a poção da Weasley não está da cor exata...  
  
- Pelo visto nunca aprende Senhorita Weasley, creio que andou tendo aulas com o senhor Potter, ele também parece ter um certo desprezo pelas minhas aulas.  
  
- Sabe que eu não consigo entender o porque?_ disse em um tom sarcástico, dessa vez a turma toda olhou para ela em tom de surpresa. E o professor não pareceu gostar muito da situação.  
  
- Creio, que herdou o Dom de seus irmãos de arrumar confusão. Menos 30 pontos da Grifinória pela sua insolência. Um zero pela sua poção. E creio que deva Ter aulas particulares com o senhor Malfoy até o fim das aulas, para ver se entra algo em sua cabeça oca.  
  
- Ótimo será que eu posso me retirar agora? Querido professor?_ levantou a sobrancelha.  
  
- Claro, mas, lembre-se agora terá aulas de poções com o senhor Malfoy 3 vezes por semana.  
  
Draco pareceu chocado ao ouvir isso mas não ousou discutir com o professor saberia que levaria a pior, apenas ficou parado meio que hipnotizado com o que acabara de ouvir. "Dar aulas a Weasley? Que droga, maldita a hora que eu fui estragar a poção dela!"  
  
- Ha... a vingança tarda mais não falha Malfoy, agora terá que me aturar 3 vezes por semana!_ disse Gina se divertindo com o acontecido.  
  
Ela sabia o que deveria saber, assim como na primeira detenção que tiveram juntos ela deveria conquistá-lo se aproveitando do tempo que teriam a sós. Enviou uma carta à Fred e Jorge pedindo dinheiro emprestado pois sabia que as coisas estavam indo bem na "Gemialidades Weasley" e então compraria por uma revista roupas novas. Afinal era permitido aos alunos usarem roupas normais quando não estivessem em aulas. No dia seguinte recebeu uma carta do Professor Snape avisando que as aulas com Draco seriam Sexta, Sábado e Domingo, 3 horas por dia. E recebeu as roupas encomendadas.  
  
Durante o almoço de Sexta-feira...  
  
- O que houve Gininha, porque não fala mais comigo? Eu sou seu irmão...  
  
- Rony, sinceramente, eu preferia que não fosse!_ disse em um tom que fez lembrar muito Draco.  
  
- O que deu nela ela nunca falou assim comigo!  
  
Porém seus dois amigos apenas olharam para ela de boca aberta, como se nunca tivessem visto ela antes.  
  
- Bom creio que terminei o meu almoço com licença!  
  
E subindo ao dormitório trocou de roupa por uma mini-saia preta e uma blusa justa branca, soltou seus cabelos, pegou seus livros de poções e se dirigiu à porta do salão principal, aonde marcara com Draco para se encontrar. O Lápis preto realçava seus olhos, e agora ela estava realmente muito mudada.  
  
Ao chegar, Draco não estava lá!  
  
- Atrasado como sempre!  
  
A garota agora atraía olhares de todos os garotos que passavam, de boca aberta...  
  
- Demorei muito Weasley?_ Draco usava uma calça preta com uma blusa preta, típico de um sonserino.  
  
- Bom... o bastante para eu me alegrar pensando que não viesse!_ disse Gina, que aprendera a dissimular assim seus sentimentos com o próprio Draco.  
  
- É o que se diz por aí!!! Quanto mais tempo longe de um Weasley melhor... Mas já que eu sou obrigado a te ensinar... Vamos eu conheço uma sala aonde ninguém vai me ver muito tempo com você.  
  
E então os dois pararam em frente ao retrato do Meriécles, o esquisito. O mesmo aonde eles haviam passado a páscoa, mas que Draco não se lembrava. Gina conseguia esconder seus sentimentos, mas isso já era demais, se não ela soubesse que ele não se lembrava de nada acharia que ele estava gozando com a sua cara, dessa vez a garota não soube esconder seus sentimentos. Ficou parada olhando de boca aberta o lugar, sentia as lágrimas vindo, já estava com os olhos cheios d'água quando uma voz a chamou de volta ao lugar aonde estava.  
  
- Que foi Weasley, é a emoção de ficar sozinha comigo?  
  
Mas ela não pode responder nada estava incapaz de fazer algo apenas sussurrou:  
  
- Vamos logo com isso! 


	17. As Aulas de Poções

N/A: Só pra lembrar das reviews..... =) =^.^=  
  
Cap.17- As aulas de poções  
  
Os dois entraram na sala realmente estava bem diferente, da tarde em que se encontraram lá, agora, era uma sala cheia de estantes de livros, algumas almofadas no chão, um caldeirão ao lado e uma mesinha circular com duas cadeiras. A sala era um ótimo lugar de estudo.  
  
- OK. Parece que eu vou Ter que fazer alguma coisa entrar nessa sua cabeça não, Weasley? Apesar de eu saber que é uma missão praticamente impossível.  
  
- Limite-se a falar o estritamente essencial Malfoy, quero dizer, fale das aulas. Esse é o real motivo dessas aulas, apesar de eu não ser tão ruim assim em poções e só ser obrigada a ter essas aulas por sua causa e você sabe bem disso!  
  
- Tudo bem. Esse ano é o seu ano de NOM's não é?  
  
- É sim.  
  
- Então eu vou começar pelas poções mais simples até chegar as mais avançadas! Se você conseguir acompanhar meu raciocínio é claro!_ disse com sua voz arrastada de sempre, sua expressão era de completo tédio.  
  
- Tá bom._ disse a garota sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. E cruzando as pernas, deixando assim suas coxas aparecerem, num segundo Draco, se animou vendo aquela cena mas puniu-se logo após lembrando que ela não passava de uma Weasley_ Por onde começamos?  
  
- Creio que na poção do Morto-Vivo!_ disse Draco com um sorriso nos lábios, se lembrava muito bem do seu primeiro ano quando tinham aprendido essa poção e Harry fora humilhado pelo seu professor naquele dia, sentiu-se muito feliz.  
  
- Mas essa poção não é a nível de primeiro ano?  
  
- Faça o que eu te falo e não discuta! Quem está dando as aulas aqui? Normalmente essas poções fáceis e de que a gente raramente se lembra a essa altura caem nos NOM's!  
  
- Tá bom._ limitou-se a dizer a ruiva com um certo desprezo no olhar.  
  
E pelo visto o loiro estava certo, a garota já não se lembrava dessa poção e acabou tendo alguns problemas, acrescentara cerdas de porco-espinho antes de retirar o caldeirão do fogo.  
  
- Menina tola! Cometeu o mesmo erro que o Longbotton no primeiro ano! Por sorte você saiu de perto quando o caldeirão furou, ou teria ficado com furúnculos vermelhos nascendo na sua cara._ Mas com um sorriso debochado continuou_ Mas até que você ficaria bem bonitinha com uns furúnculos, tamparia a sua cara feia e ainda combinaria com os cabelos!  
  
Gina com toda a calma do mundo parara em frente ao garoto e murmurara um feitiço, fazendo com que a cara de Draco ficasse cheia de furúnculos.  
  
- Parece que também combinou bem com você, Malfoy! Eu te disse que a próxima ofensa eu faria você engolir! Mas prefiro não partir para a agressão! Por enquanto... Isso foi só um aviso!_ Gina deu um sorriso de meia boca para o garoto! E virando para o caldeirão falou_ Reparo. Bom até a próxima aula Malfoy! Ah_ disse se virando-se novamente para o garoto_ eu se fosse você daria um jeito nisso, está ficando bem feio_ E saiu dando gargalhadas.  
  
O garoto ficou de boca aberta, nunca vira um grifinória tão, tão... tão sarcástica, tão vingativa e que soubesse disfarçar os sentimentos tão bem quanto ele, enfim tão parecida com ele mesmo. Ficou realmente surpreso, embora houvesse anos que não ficava assim.  
  
- Ela daria uma ótima sonserina!_ falou antes de se levantar e partir para os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Mal sabia ele que a garota aprendera isso com ele mesmo, e agora usava tudo contra ele, aliás contra todos. Cansada de seus colegas resolveu ir ao seu lugar preferido em Hogwarts, a torre de astronomia! Como já era noite, ela podia ver o céu iluminado pela luz do luar e as estrelas, em volta. Chorou, como fazia todas as vezes que pensava em Draco nos últimos dias, queria que ele voltasse para ela, mas ela tinha que ser forte para conquistá-lo e faria tudo para isso até ir para o lado das trevas. Foi se deitar no dia seguinte tinha aula.  
  
Porém uma pessoa não dormia bem naquela noite, um garoto de cabelos platinados, e olhos azuis cinzentos, mas uma vez tinha um sonho, em seu dormitório em Hogwarts, tinha esses sonhos todos os dias, não sabia o que significava. Uma garota, uma garota que dançava em frente à ele, havia véus a sua frente, véus que ele tentava passar, mas não conseguia, ele só conseguia ficar parado olhando para ela, uma risada ecoava em sua mente era a risada dessa mulher, ele sabia que ela era bonita queria vê-la, não conseguia, só via suas curvas, perfeitas por sinal, seu cabelo comprido, aparentemente na altura da cintura, lisos... Queria tocá-la mas sempre que tentava acordava, suado, frustrado... Mas uma noite sem dormir pensava de novo Draco Malfoy em seu dormitório, quando vira as horas e soubera que já amanhecera.  
  
No mesmo dia teria que se encontrar com a Weasley e isso não era nada agradável, porém ao chegar ao encontro em frente a estátua do Meriécles, o esquisito e se surpreendeu, a garota usava um shortinho jeans claro, com uma blusa justa, que deixava aparecer sua barriga aonde tinha colocado um piercing (os irmãos da garota ainda não tinham visto, ou certamente teriam um ataque), e usava um tênis. "Hum... Essa Weasley até que é bem gostosa, dava até pra tirar uma casquinha"_ pensou o garoto maldoso, mas logo se puniu mentalmente: "Ela é uma Weasley e a próxima vez que tiver esses pensamentos por favor Draco Malfoy lembre-se de se jogar pela janela."  
  
- Vamos logo garota! Não estou de muito bom humor...  
  
- Me diz quando você está de bom humor?_ disse sarcástica  
  
- Quando faço piadinhas sobre a sua família Weasley!  
  
A garota deu uma risada desdenhosa, a mesma que Draco dava de vez em quando. O que fez o garoto se surpreender novamente.  
  
- Hoje vamos aprender o inverso da poção Morto-Vivo, é uma poção que faz com que as pessoas fiquem acordadas durante um bom tempo.  
  
E prosseguiu com suas explicações, Gina achava, apesar de não dizer isso ao garoto, que ele deveria dar aulas de poções na escola, afinal dava aulas excelentes, eram tão boas quanto as aulas que Harry dava de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.  
  
E assim continuaram com as suas aulas.... 


	18. A Descoberta

N/A: Eu estou postando 3 capítulos de uma vez portanto mandem reviews pliz... Senão naum escrevo mais para esse site!!! Rs... bjux... Anninha Malfoy. =) o.O =^.^=  
Cap.18- A descoberta  
  
Faltava 1 semana para os NOM's de Gina, ela agora tomava aulas de DCAT e Feitiços, com Harry, poções com Draco, Transfiguração e História da Magia com Hermione e Adivinhação com Rony.  
  
Um dia Harry e Gina decidiram que era melhor tomar aulas no jardim, sendo assim espalharam umas almofadas pelo lugar, e tomaram as aulas.  
  
- Gina você está indo muito bem! Eu acho que vou te ensinar a fazer um patrono.  
  
- Nossa que legal..._ disse num tom sarcástico, (N/A: eu esqueci de comentar, apesar de Gina estar tendo aulas com os garotos ainda continuava com a sua atitude, digamos meio Draco Malfoy!) mas assentindo com a cabeça quando o garoto dissera que no ano anterior ganhara um ponto por Ter feito um patrono perfeito.  
  
E assim o garoto primeiro fizera seu patrono em forma de cervo e depois ensinava para Gina:  
  
- Você deve pensar em algo muito feliz, em alguma coisa que te deixaria muito feliz ou que te deixou muito feliz e murmurar: Expecto Patronum. Entendeu?  
  
- Entendi.  
  
Porém alguém assistia aquela cena de longe, um par de olhos azuis particularmente cinzentos assistia aquela cena...Draco sentia uma sensação estranha, uma vontade de bater no "Potter" embora não soubesse o porque. "Santo Potter, sempre ajudando os outros" pensou com um certo ódio.  
  
- Expecto Patronum..._ falou Gina pela terceira vez, dessa vez ela pensara em sua primeira vez com Draco e em como se sentira feliz, e finalmente conseguira produzir um patrono perfeito, mas...  
  
- Uma serpente?_ Harry falou, sua cara foi tão engraçada que apesar da surpresa do seu patrono Ter uma forma tão incomum, a garota soltara uma gargalhada muito alta, uma gargalhada divertida como não fazia há muito tempo._ Ora o que tem de engraçado nisso? Gina isso é sério, o patrono de uma grifinória não deveria Ter a forma de uma serpente.  
  
Alguém assistia aquela cena ao longe, e algo fizera Draco ficar muito espantado, primeiro porque a forma do patrono da garota não deveria sair na forma de uma serpente: "Bem que eu falei que ela devia Ter sido mandada para a sonserina!"_ pensou. E segundo, bom segundo porque ele conhecia essa risada de algum lugar, já tinha ouvido essa risada mas não se lembrava de onde. Resolveu chegar mais perto para verificar.  
  
- Ora, ora quem diria que o patrono de um Weasley, teria uma forma tão peculiar... Talvez seja sua adoração por mim Weasley.  
  
- Malfoy, eu também gostaria de saber, qual seria a forma do seu patrono, por acaso teria alguma coisa a ver com uma doninha?_ disse Harry em ar divertido certamente se lembrando do incidente que tiveram no seu quarto ano, quando Draco fora transformado por Olho-Tonto-Moody.  
  
E mais uma vez Gina soltara aquela gargalhada, naquela tarde, Draco não pode deixar de abrir a boca conhecia aquela risada agora ele tinha certeza, mas de onde???  
  
- O que foi Malfoy? Agora eu que te pergunto, me admirando? Estou tão bonita assim?_ disse com um sorriso que não se estendia aos olhos assim como os sorrisos típicos de Draco.  
  
- Estou admirado porque apesar de ser uma Weasley, eu não achava que era tão mal-educada!_ E saiu, muito bravo mas não sem antes murmurar_ A gente se vê por aí Potter!  
  
- Pode apostar que sim Malfoy.  
  
O garoto saiu rumo ao dormitório, com muita raiva, pois tinha deixado que os dois grifinórios rissem da sua cara, e isso com certeza não lhe agradava. Resolveu que era melhor ir dormir, para que não ficasse pensando nisso.  
  
Porém, logo começou a sonhar, e descobriu que não fora uma boa idéia ir dormir, já que em seu sonho a mulher por trás dos véus aparecera de novo, e dessa vez ela estava mais próxima, ele podia alcançá-la e começou a tentar, e novamente ela deu uma gargalhada, mas... ele sabia de onde conhecia aquela risada, saiu correndo tentando alcançá-la e por fim só restavam um véu entre ele e a garota, ela estava de costas, e ele conseguia ver longos cabelos vermelhos, parou um instante pensando se deveria abrir o véu, e por fim resolveu abri-lo, e assim teve a maior surpresa de sua vida ao ver Gina Weasley se virando e sorrindo para ele... O garoto acordou na mesma hora suado e então pensou finalmente: "É melhor eu parar de dar essas aulas, elas já estão afetando a minha mente!"  
  
No dia seguinte foi ao local de encontro dos dois, para falar para a garota que não poderia lhe dar mais aulas, mas ao chegar ela não estava lá. Resolveu entrar, e constatou que ela estava lá, e não percebeu sua presença, pois Gina chorava baixinho em um canto segurando uma carta na mão. Resolveu então se aproximar, já que poderia usar isso para descontar da humilhação a que ela o tinha submetido no dia anterior.  
  
- uhum_ disse ele para anunciar sua chegada.  
  
- Dra... Digo Malfoy..._ disse ela limpando rapidamente as lágrimas e escondendo a carta, atrás de si, porém ela não era mais rápida que o garoto, que logo arrancou-lhe a carta das mãos.  
  
- Chorando Weasley? O que será isso uma carta do Potter dizendo que não te ama mais?_ disse ele rindo-se.  
  
- Me devolve isso Malfoy, ou então eu...  
  
- Ou então você o quê?_ disse ele num tom ameaçador, e apontando a varinha para o peito da garota.  
  
- Você não vai querer ler isso!!!!_ disse ela abandonando a sua pose de todo esse tempo para um tom desesperado.  
  
- Certamente que vou.  
  
- Droga Malfoy!!_ disse ela recomeçando a chorar.  
  
Mas ao começar a ler, viu que a garota estava certa, ele não queria Ter lido isso, era a letra dele, em uma carta com uma declaração de amor pra uma Weasley, mas isso não podia ser verdade. Simplesmente não podia!  
  
- Como você fez isso?_ disse levantando uma sobrancelha.  
  
- Isso o que?  
  
- Como falsificou a minha letra nessa carta? E andou roubando meu perfume? Para que? Isso é um planinho do seu Potter queridinho?  
  
- Claro que não!_ disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos_ Foi você que escreveu isso.  
  
- E você espera que eu acredite? Eu me lembro de tudo que fiz e isso certamente não foi uma dessas coisas....  
  
- Draco você tem que acreditar, isso é um plano de você-sabe-quem...  
  
- Não ouse colocar o lorde no meio disso. Eu vou me tornar um comensal, assim que sair daqui vou procurá-lo, e sua família vai pagar por essa sua ousadia!  
  
- Não Draco....  
  
- Não me chame de Draco, Weasley, pra você eu sou Malfoy...._ disse o garoto gritando, certamente perdendo o controle.  
  
E se virou para sair...  
  
- Por favor..._ disse ela a voz embargada, tamanha a quantidade de lágrimas que derramava.  
  
Mas o garoto não quis ouvir, jogando a carta para ela, saiu sem nem deixar ela terminar de falar.  
  
N/A: REVIEWS..................... ^.^' 


	19. A Reconciliação

N/A: Esse capítulo é um dos meus preferidos!!! Adoro ele!!!! Capítulo longo, reviews longas!!! Reviews pliz.... =) o.ô  
Cap.19- A reconciliação  
  
Logo a semana terminou e Gina já tinha que realizar os seus NOM's, não soube como realizou a prova, já que a garota estava muito abalada. Porém, soube que tinha realizado bons testes já que ouviu elogios por parte de todos os professores. Sabia que isso se devia as aulas particulares que teve com seu irmão, Harry e Draco.  
  
E agora eles só teriam uma semana antes de ir para casa. Porém numa Segunda-feira receberam um aviso de Dumbledore.  
  
- Alunos, atenção por favor._ pediu o diretor, e todos ficaram em silêncio imediatamente._ Eu gostaria de lhes avisar, que nesse fim de semana, nós teremos uma festa à fantasia em Hogwarts, uma festa de despedida aos alunos do sétimo ano e de final do ano letivo para os demais. Vocês podem fazer suas próprias fantasias ou simplesmente encomendá-las com a professora Mc Gonnagal que tem uma lista de fantasias trouxas e suas descrições em posse dela. É só isso, 0o horário será afixado nas salas comunais de todas as casas, o baile é para todos que quiserem ir. Obrigado.  
  
Assim Dumbledore terminou deixando todos murmurando no salão.  
  
Gina não estava, com vontade de ir à nenhum baile mas achou que essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para tentar reconquistar Draco, sendo assim foi para seu quarto, pois tinha um plano em sua mente, sabia como deveria se vestir para chamar a atenção do garoto e assim passou a semana inteira costurando. A garota tinha companhia, Harry a tinha chamado no mesmo dia em que fora dado o aviso. E portanto não precisara se preocupar com isso.  
  
Sendo assim o dia do baile chegou, Gina se olhou no espelho e viu que estava muito bonita, mas sabia que iria assustar a todos com sua fantasia, e descobriu que não ligava, a única pessoa com quem se importava no momento, deveria estar nas masmorras se arrumando nesse momento.  
  
Harry já esperava a garota no salão comunal, o garoto vestia uma fantasia de cigano, e para isso fizera seus cabelos crescerem até o ombro magicamente, e usava-os desarrumados como sempre. Estava realmente muito bonito e atraía a atenção de diversas garotas no salão, mas a única que atraía sua atenção era Gina, a garota estava em seus pensamentos desde o namoro de mentira, e agora ele estava completamente apaixonado por ela, e se tudo desse certo diria isso à ela nessa mesma noite.  
  
Enfim Gina desceu, todos ficaram tão surpresos que não se ouvia nem o ruído de respirações no salão, pelo visto todos tinham esquecido até de como se respirava, e olhavam atentos para Rony esperando a reação do garoto. Que logo veio.  
  
- O QUE É ISSO VOCÊ QUER SE JUNTAR AO LORDE DAS TREVAS? QUE FANTASIA É ESSA?  
  
- Dama negra...  
  
Foi só o que Gina falou antes de puxar Harry pelo braço para que os dois saíssem da sala. A garota vestia uma blusa, brilhosa muito justa no corpo negra, de manga três quartos, e com tiras cruzadas na barriga, deixando seu mais novo piercing aparecer, uma saia curta negra, na altura da coxa, meia calça negra e botas de cano alto pretas. E por cima uma longo casaco de couro preto, que ia até a altura da panturrilha. Seus cabelos até a cintura, estavam soltos e muito picotados, caindo pelo rosto, usava lápis negro, sombra negra e batom muito vermelho. Enfim estava toda de preto, realmente parecia que estava do lado das trevas. Harry só conseguiu olhá-la não acreditando no que via. Em como Gina tinha se transformado. Ela estava assustadoramente linda.  
  
Assim os dois surgiram de braços dados no salão principal que havia sido modificado magicamente para a festa, uma banda bruxa tocava, e o salão estava em clima de festa (N/A: A decoração parecia com a de bailes de carnaval!) porém todos tiveram a mesma reação quando Gina entrou acompanhada por Harry, só o grupo tocava, as pessoas pareciam não Ter palavras para descrever o que acontecia, porém logo um murmúrio ensurdecedor rompeu pelo salão, todos comentavam sobre o que viam. Gina andou por todo salão e se sentou.  
  
Enquanto isso, Draco terminava de se vestir e decidir com quem ficaria nessa noite, talvez devesse ficar com Pansy, mas de qualquer forma pensaria nisso na hora, olhou-se no espelho, realmente ficara muito lindo com uma fantasia trouxa de pirata, soubera que eles eram extremamente atraentes para as mulheres e decidira então se fantasiar como um, assim sendo alongara seus cabelos, transformara-os em ondulados e em vez de loiros eles agora estavam castanhos, gostou muito da transformação.  
  
Logo apareceram Rony e Hermione para se juntar ao casal, pelo visto Hermione tinha acalmado o garoto, que não falara mais nada porém ainda continuava de cara amarrada. Passado algum tempo, Draco surgiu acompanhado somente por Crabbe e Goyle, ( Gina não pôde deixar de se alegrar com isso ) os garotos se sentaram em uma mesa.  
  
- Vamos dançar Harry?_ disse Gina que ainda não tirara os olhos de  
Draco.  
  
- Claro!!!_ Harry ficara muito feliz, pois estava planejando dizer tudo o que sentia à Gina nessa noite.  
  
Os dois se levantaram, passando assim pelo lugar aonde Draco e seus capangas estavam. O garoto não reconheceu Gina de primeira, mas ao olhar de novo para a bela garota que passava pôde perceber que era a menina Weasley, não, com certeza não era mais uma menina, ela agora havia crescido e se tornado uma linda mulher! Mas ele não podia Ter esses pensamentos, como os explicaria ao Lorde? Os olhares se encontraram, por um instante Draco teve vontade de correr até ela e agarrá-la, mas sem saber o porque disso se contentou em apenas manter o olhar! Mas tiveram que voltar a realidade quando Harry chamou:  
  
- Vamos logo Gina!  
  
- Tudo bem!  
  
Assim os dois dançaram, sob os olhares de um par de olhos cinzentos, durante todo o início da festa, mas Harry achava que a hora era chegada e resolveu fazer um convite a garota:  
  
- Gina está muito quente aqui vamos lá fora?  
  
A garota ergueu uma das sobrancelhas claramente desconfiada, porém decidiu aceitar a resposta do garoto com um aceno, realmente estava cansada de dançar e queria sentir um pouco de ar entrando em seus pulmões. Assim os dois foram para o lado de fora, caminharam pelo meio dos confetes e espuma no chão e foram se sentar em frente ao lago, coincidentemente no mesmo lugar aonde estivera sentada no dia que seu irmão tivera um ataque de ciúmes e fora convidada por Draco para o último baile! Agora Harry parecia visivelmente desconcertado, Gina percebendo a situação e imaginando o que ele faria, tentava achar meios de fugir dali, porém não fora feliz na tentativa, Harry fora mais rápido.  
  
- Gina...  
  
- Sim..._ respondeu a garota resignada.  
  
- Eu queria te dizer uma coisa...  
  
- Eu estou ouvindo!_ dizia mexendo na água com um graveto.  
  
- Bom, her... É que eu.... ahm....  
  
- Pára logo de enrolar e vá direto ao assunto!_ respondeu fria.  
  
- Gina desde aquele tempo em que nós saímos juntos, eu tenho estado completamente apaixonado por você!_ e ao dizer isso foi se aproximando tentando lhe roubar um beijo, ao que foi interrompido por Gina.  
  
- Harry, eu sinto lhe dizer isso, mas não compartilho dos mesmos sentimentos! Gosto de você não mais do que a um amigo!_ disse um tanto quanto formal.  
  
- Sim eu entendo! Bom eu vou entrar, cuide-se!  
  
- Pode deixar, eu ficarei aqui, observando a lua que está tão bonita hoje!  
  
- Tchau!_ disse o garoto dando um beijo no rosto da garota, mas visivelmente triste pelo fato de não ser correspondido. Parece que a única garota que realmente gostou de Harry agora escapara de suas mãos, percebera ela, era verdade, mas tarde demais.  
  
Mas o que os garotos não sabiam, é que toda a cena havia sido observada por um belo garoto loiro, que fora ao jardim pensar e se encontrava encostado na parede com as mãos no bolso todo esse tempo. E agora vendo que seu inimigo se afastara resolvera se aproximar e falar tudo que conseguira concluir.  
  
- O Amor não vê com os olhos, mas com a mente; E por isso é alado, cego, e tão potente.  
  
- Dra.. Quero dizer Malfoy, que verso bonito! Aonde leu?_ perguntara a garota, que agora abria um belo sorriso, e com certeza estava sendo muito mais receptiva com ele do que com o último garoto.  
  
- Sonho de uma noite de verão. É de um escritor trouxa, o nome dele é William Shakespeare, eu li todas as obras dele quando era menor! Apesar de contra a vontade de meu pai! Ele nunca gostou muito dessas coisas trouxas! Mas pode me chamar de Draco, Gina...  
  
- Você se lembrou?_ disse ela que parecia à bera das lágrimas.  
  
- Não, mas ao olhar em seus olhos, pude ver a verdade, mesmo que eu não quisesse vê-la, pude ver a profundidade de meus sentimentos e entender que o que eu realmente sentia não era desprezo ou nojo! E sim um sentimento muito maior e nobre, um sentimento que eu nunca tive por ninguém! Eu te amo! E agora sei disso! Sei que não vou me lembrar, mas quero que me conte tudo que aconteceu, pois eu acredito em você! Gina... a mulher dos cabelos de fogo!  
  
- Nossa, nunca ouvi uma declaração mais bonita!  
  
- Você ainda não viu nada!_ E ajudando a garota a se levantar, agarrou-a pela cintura e deu-lhe um longo e caloroso beijo, talvez o melhor que tivessem tido até o momento, fora um beijo terno, calmo, e cheio de saudade de duas almas que se reencontram.  
  
- Draco..._ falou a garota, enquanto se sentavam de novo à luz do luar.  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Você quer mesmo saber o que aconteceu?  
  
- Quero...  
  
E assim, eles continuaram juntos durante todo o baile, a garota contara em detalhes tudo que viveram, incluindo a páscoa, e a cena na casa de Draco. E enquanto iam rumo à casa da Grifinória (Draco insistira em levá-la até lá), Gina fez a pergunta que permanecera em sua mente durante tanto tempo:  
  
- Draco, como você conseguiu lançar as imperdoáveis?  
  
- Gina, eu não sei o que aconteceu lá, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, eu ainda sou uma pessoa odiosa, não com você é claro, mas não posso mudar da água para o vinho, continuo tendo meus defeitos e preconceitos, fui criado assim e não posso mudar isso, e é por isso que eu consigo lançá-las com tanta perfeição, ainda tenho muito ódio dentro de mim, principalmente pelo que foi feito aos meus pais, no dia eu deveria estar com muita raiva, e querendo machucar! Esse é o segredo, você não pode simplesmente lançá-las (agora o garoto a olhava com seriedade) você tem que querer ferir a pessoa, tem que desejar matar, e isso eu queria com certeza, para poder te salvar, além do mais tem que Ter muito ódio no seu corpo! O Potter bonzinho ou você com certeza não conseguiriam. Entende o que quero dizer?  
  
- Sim, eu entendo! Draco, apesar de nossas diferenças eu te amo mais do que eu já amei a nenhum outro.  
  
- Gina obrigada por não desistir de mim, por permanecer lutando, se não fosse por você não estaríamos juntos hoje novamente!  
  
E assim deram um longo beijo de despedida e seguiram cada um rumo ao seu dormitório, felizes como sempre. N/A: Vou aproveitar para fazer uma coisa q eu ando querendo fazer há muito tempo! Agradecer as reviews:  
  
Patrícia minha primeira review, você vai adorar o próximo capítulo!!!! Só digo isso....  
  
Carol Malfoy Potter: Eu acho q já comentei sua song, mas já q tu sempre me pede mais capítulos dessa vez você vai gostar!!!  
  
Gustavo: Com tu eu falo sempre....  
  
Alyssha Malfoy: Já fiz as duas coisas que você falou! Obrigada!  
  
Stefhy Katyen Malfoy: Que bom que eu emocionei alguém!!!! Rs.... Já estou postando novos capítulos! Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Dea Snape: Naum vou matar ngm! Ela ainda sofre um pouco, mas é bom que fortalece! Obrigada...  
  
Bella: a fic, fic, fic é a exata quantidade de capítulos que eu postei! Comente....  
  
Kika Felton-87: OK... Aqui estou eu atulaizando!  
  
Selene Malfoy: Obrigada! Entaum comente mais!  
  
Vivian Malfoy: Estão aí as próximas!!! Obrigada mesmo pelos comentários! E nossa eu naum mereço tudo isso!!!  
  
Bom é isso!!! Agradecimentos feitos.... Fics atualizadas!!! Eu sei que eu passei um pouco dos limites com esse N/A mas td bem vcs compreendem né? Querendo Ter seu nome em um desses agradecimentos? Comentem.... rs... Bom é isso... Novidades no próximo N/A, bjux, Anninha Malfoy =) 


	20. De volta para casa

N/A: Eu sei que o capítulo é pequeno mas o próximo é maior!!! Bjux....  
Cap.20- De volta para casa  
  
Ao chegar no salão comunal, Gina teve uma surpresa, Rony e Harry claramente bêbados cantavam e dançavam músicas de natal. Do outro lado do salão Hermione de cara amarrada gritava com os dois.  
  
- O que aconteceu Mione?_ perguntou Gina à outra garota.  
  
- Harry não quis me contar o que houve, mas assim que voltou dos jardins começou a beber Whísque de fogo. E o Rony resolveu acompanhar ele depois que eu disse que nós não podíamos continuar a namorar. Os dois ficaram bebendo até o final da festa e agora estão desse jeito. Eu não agüento mais tentar levá-los lá para cima, vou dormir!  
  
- OK, pode deixar que eu cuido disso!  
  
E assim que Hermione subiu a garota resolveu tomar o controle da situação:  
  
- Eu estou avisando se os dois não pararem com isso agora eu vou lançar um feitiço estuporante e levá-los lá para cima._ ao que nenhum dos garotos parou Gina continuou._ Um, dois, três...  
  
Assim a garota estuporou os dois e levou-os com uma maca flutuante até o dormitório dos garotos, aonde deitou-os na cama. Sabia que os dois teriam muito trabalho para acordar de manhã e arrumar as malas para ir embora de Hogwarts mas não fez a mínima questão de ajudar, primeiro porque eles deveriam Ter feito isso antes do baile e não deixar para fazer de última hora e segundo porque eles deveriam aprender a não beber tanto da próxima vez. Pensando nisso a garota rumou para o outro lado da torre da Grifinória aonde ficava o dormitório feminino e foi dormir.  
  
No dia seguinte a garota acordou cedo, tomou café e depois esperou Draco sair do salão para pegarem juntos a carruagem rumo à casa, não sem antes reparar que Harry e Rony ainda não haviam descido.  
  
Assim o casal chegou ao trem, aonde arrumaram uma cabine vazia, Gina deitada no colo de Draco enquanto o garoto acariciava seus cabelos:  
  
- Nem acredito no que está acontecendo, não acredito que você resolveu acreditar em mim! Como isso aconteceu?  
  
- Resolvi dar ouvidos ao meu coração ao invés da minha mente! Mas eu ainda não acredito que aquilo aconteceu na páscoa e eu não me lembro! Teremos que relembrar....  
  
- Draco..._falou Gina com vergonha, mas logo ficou séria..._ Draco, como nós vamos poder nos ver nas férias?  
  
- Você vai Ter que contar aos seus pais que estamos juntos de novo, e então poderá passar uns dias lá em casa.  
  
- E você na minha.... Outra coisa e o Lorde das Trevas?  
  
- Dumbledore já resolveu isso! Ele vai colocar aurores lá em casa para me vigiar durante as férias! Exatamente como fez com Harry no quinto ano! Acho que ele não ousará se aproximar de mim! E a minha casa está com um feitiço anti-aparatação, e o flú está sendo vigiado pelo ministério, não se preocupe, estou seguro!  
  
- Que bom!!!  
  
Assim passaram toda a viagem, matando as saudades e planejando como seriam as férias. Ao chegarem na estação de King Cross deram um longo beijam de despedida e saíram como se não se conhecessem. Mas Draco vigiou Gina de longe, morrendo de cíume de seu reencontro com Harry, mas resolveu dar um voto de confiança a garota e foi embora.  
  
- Rony Weasley, o senhor terá que me explicar direitinho essa história de ficar bebendo em festas, e ainda levar o Harry para o mau caminho junto com você!_ agora a senhora Weasley gritava com o filho, afinal percebera que os dois garotos estavam de ressaca.  
  
E assim foi o início das férias.  
  
N/A: Agora sim a novidade q eu falei!!! Eu estou fazendo uma votação!!! Com quem o Harry deve ficar? Me mandei comentários ou e-mails dizendo!!! É a vez de vocês participarem da fic!!! Eu ainda não escrevi o próximo capítulo e por isso peço a ajuda de vocês com idéias também!!! Podem mandar e-mails quilométricos se quiserem!!! Eu vou adorar!!! Bjux.... Anninha Malfoy =^.-= 


End file.
